Quand le passé resurgit
by kailyaenzo
Summary: Grâce à l'oeuvre d'un mage puissant,Shizuru tomba enceinte et donna naissance à une petite fille créée à partir d'elle mais aussi d'une personne cher à son cœur,6 ans après avoir abandonnée sa fille,son passée resurgit et sa petite fille revient dans sa vie dans le but d'avoir des réponses mais aussi de se venger. Modification des chapitres 1, 2 et 3.
1. Retrouvaille mouvementée

**Chapitre 1: Une rencontre mouvementée.**

_**Introduction: Grâce à l'œuvre d'un mage, Shizuru tombe enceinte par magie d'une personne que son cœur a choisie ... , par crainte et à contre-cœur, elle se verra obligée de laisser son enfant à l'endroit où on l'a aidé avec son enfant.**_

_**Flash back : 4 mois plus tôt.**_

_Quelque part dans le monde, il existe un endroit ou l'apprentissage de la magie est bien plus important, l'apprentissage de la magie se déroule dans une guilde, ou chaque personne est accueillie qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, une guilde forme une famille dirigée par un maître considéré comme un grand-père par ces subordonnées._

_I ans par la demande d'une jeune mère perdue, la guilde avait accueilli un nourrisson qui on décidé de garder près d'eux, de l'élever, lui apprendre à faire de la magie et apprendre surtout à aimer les autres, chacun des mages s'est attachés au nourrisson qui a bien grandi devenu maintenant un enfant, si au début l'enfant ne posait pas de question sur ces origines, rapidement, il changea d'avis à la veille de ces 6 ans, il posa donc la question au grand-père de la guilde, qui était dans son bureau en train de construire des fiches de mission._

_**«Grand-père?»,**__ Fit l'enfant en rentrant._

_L'homme laissa de côté ces fiches pour se consacrer à l'enfant._

_**« Oui, il y a un souci mon enfant ?»**_

_Avant de venir dans le bureau, l'enfant savait exactement ce qu'il voulait demander, mais maintenant, il avait qu'une crainte, c'est que son grand-père lui en veuille._

_**« ... Euh... Ben...»,**__ Incapable de prononcer une phrase correcte, tellement qui bégayait._

_Le maître voyait très bien que l'enfant, était gêné, il se leva donc de sa chaise, il s'agenouilla face à lui/elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur._

_**« Ce que tu essayes de me demander à l'air très important, pour toi donc n'hésite pas...», **__Fit le maître d'une voix paternel._

_**« ... Je... Je voudrais... Savoir d'où je viens et qui sont mes parents », **__Lâcha l'enfant en pleure._

_Le maître souriait, il posa sa main sur la joue de l'enfant._

_**«Tu ne dois pas pleurer, c'est normal que tu te poses des questions »**__Il fit une pause avant de reprendre __**«Je vais te dire ce que je sais d'accord?».**_

_L'enfant hochait la tète._

_Il souleva l'enfant dans ses bras, pour le/la poser sur le bureau, il s'asseyait juste en face._

_**« Alors par ou commencer, ah oui, un jour une jeune femme qui semblait être une adolescente est venue dans la guilde demandée notre aide, elle était enceinte de 7 mois, étant si jeune, elle paniquait, à l'idée d'avoir un enfant»Il fut couper par son/sa subordonnée.**_

_**« Elle t'avait demandé quoi ?»**__Demanda l'impatient._

_Le maître tapota gentille ment sur la tête de l'enfant._

_**« J'y venais, ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît », **__L'enfant hocha la tète, le maître reprit son récit __**« Donc elle est venue demander notre aide, qui consistait à surveiller l'enfant qu'elle portait, elle croyait que son enfant n'était pas humain, elle, nous à aussi demander de le retirer autrement que naturellement, elle est arrivée avant terme, c'est-à-dire à 8 mois et demi de grossesse, on lui à retirer par césarienne, le fœtus était fiable et humain, avant de s'en aller et à toute même portée son enfant et nous à même demander de l'appeler '' Mira'', tu lui ressembles beaucoup d'ailleurs...».**__ Préférant s'arrêter la quand il vu que l'enfant semblait sous le choc._

_**«Mira?»**__Dit-il inquiet._

_Mira ne croyait pas ses oreilles._

_**« Pourquoi, elle m'a abandonnée ?», **__Fit-elle en serrant les dents._

_**«Parce que c'est une otome...»**__Lui répondit simplement le maître._

_Mira était surprise._

_**«Elle a voulu se débarrasser de moi par césarienne pour rester une otome plus tard... »**__ Fit-elle sous le choc._

_**«Oui et en ce moment même, elle est devenue une otome accomplie, personne ne ce doute, qu'elle était enceinte et maman d'une petite fille...»**__Ajoute-t-il en savant les conséquences que ça va encourir._

_Mira sauta du bureau pour pied sur le sol, le visage rougi par une colère soudaine._

_**« Comment elle s'appelle ma fameuse mère », **__Cria t-elle de colère._

_Sentant une énergie négative émaner de la petite fille, le maître décida de lui répondre._

_**«Elle se nomme Shizuru, aujourd'hui elle est plus connue sous le nom de l'otome Améthyste de grâce».**_

_Mira entra les informations dans ça tète et s'apprêta à sortir du bureau quand le maître l'a retenu._

_**« Que comptes-tu faire ?», **__Demanda le maître sur un ton amer._

_Mira fixa la main du maître posé fermement sur son bras._

_**« Je vais juste lui apprendre à vouloir abandonner son enfant, quand celui-ci est humain et qu'il veut être près de sa mère », **__Fit mira en se détachant brutalement de l'emprise du maître et se diriger vers la sortie du bureau, un sourire sadique apparu sur son visage..._

_**'' Je vais te préparer une bonne surprise... Maman, ça prendra le temps qui faudra, je te retrouverais'' **__Pensa sadiquement Mira..._

_**Fin du flash back.**_

**Quatre mois plus tard à l'académie de Garderobe.**

Avec le temps Shizuru avait essayé d'effacer un événement marquant dans sa vie, sa Natsuki lui avait proposé de revenir à Garderobe et être son assistante, elle avait accepté pour être près de celle dont elle aime, et Natsuki lui en était reconnaissante.

La jeune femme de Kyoto prépara son breuvage favori pour elle et pour sa Natsuki qui était concentré sur des documents.

Une fois le thé préparer, elle le déposa face à Natsuki.

**\- Merci Shizuru, que ferais-je sans toi,** Fit Natsuki d'une voix douce, elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire à la jeune femme, qui sans le vouloir rougissait, elle prit ensuite sa tasse et en bu une petite gorgée avant de la reposer sur son bureau.

Shizuru ne put s'empêcher d'observer les traits de Natsuki, qu'elle trouva magnifique quoi qu'elle fasse.

**\- Je ferai tout pour ma Natsuki,** Répondit Shizuru sur un ton taquine.

**\- Merci...,** Natsuki rougissait, elle retourna à son occupation de document du moins elle essayait.

**DANS LES AIRES.**

Une personne est en train de volée avec une grande vitesse en direction de garde robe.

**\- Je suis si proche de toi',** Murmura la personne.

Miyu ayant senti la présence de la personne, alla à l'encontre de cette dernière.

**\- Stop...J'ignore qui tu es... Mais tu n'iras pas plus loin,** Avertie Miyu.

**\- Pourquoi ? ...,** Demanda la petite fille en s'arrêtant de voler.

**\- Comment te nommes-tu ?, **Demanda Miyu.

**\- Mira..., **Répondit la petite fille.

**\- D'où viens-tu ?,** Demanda curieusement Miyu.

**\- De quelque part**_**...(pensé''Oula ça va être long"),**_ Répondit sombrement Mira.

**\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être une otome, pourquoi vole-tu vers l'académie de Garderobe? ...,**Faisant remarquer Miyu.

**\- Comme ça par plaisir...**Étant la fille de Shizuru qui est d'origine de Kyoto , Mira avait presque le même accent que sa mère, de plus la petite fille lui ressemble énormément, seulement Mira à les yeux rouge d'une intensité plus perçante que sa mère et une chevelure châtain foncée, ce qui concerne le caractère grognon et timide de la petite fille, il ressemble beaucoup à son autre parent encore inconnu(e).

_**''J'ai déjà entendu cet accent, c'est presque le même que celui d'Améthyste de Kyuen", **_Pensa Miyu.

**\- Un Problème ? ...**

**\- As-tu une relation quelconque avec l'otome Améthyste ?, **Reprit Miyu dans son interrogatoire.

**\- Mouais j'étais qu'un bébé quand elle m'a abandonné dans une guilde...** Mira roula des yeux complètement lassés des questions qu'on lui posait.

**\- Tu es sa fille ?**

**\- Oui... Logiquement.**

**\- C'est impossible, tu n'as rien d'une otome pourtant et les otomes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant sans risquer le pouvoir...**

**\- Impossible mais vrai, j'ai étais élevé par des mages puissants, c'est différent des otomes ...** Mira souriant encore plus, elle prépara une bêtise.** Bon assez parler. **La petite fille serra ces poings concentrant une énorme quantité de magie, les poings de celle-ci furent recouverts de lumière argentée **«ATTAQUE DE FOUDROYAGE ULTIME !»** Ces petits poings laissèrent passer un rayon de lumière qui s'abattit sur Miyu qui reçut l'attaque en pleine figure, Miyu se retrouva K.O. **Bon, bon, je peux continuer... **Elle se remit en route direction garde robe dégageant une puissance phénoménale.

**BUREAU DE LA DIRECTRICE :**

Natsuki et Shizuru ayant senti une puissance étaient débout près de la vitre, la mine soucieuse l'une comme l'autre, face à elles le ciel s'obscurcit.

**\- Tu ressens cela ? ... ,** demanda inquiète Natsuki.

**\- Oui et c'est impressionnant.**

**L'ALARME RETENTI.**

Natsuki et Shizuru se précipitaient dans un des terrains d'entraînement pour voir ce qui se passer.

Shizuru fut rejointe par une des élèves.

**\- Shizuru onee-sama...**

**\- Tiens Tomoe-san.**

**\- On dirait que quelqu'un approche et dégage une puissance... , **Sentie Nina.

**\- Que va-t-on faire ? ,** Demanda Arika.

**-... Mourir...**

Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers cette petite fille était dans les airs en train de les observer.

**\- Qui es-tu ?,** Demanda Nina.

-...(un accent commun**)... Et vous ? ..., **Rétorqua la petite fille.

**\- Dis-nous qui tu es..., **Intervint Arika se mettant devant les autres otomes.

Atterrissant juste en face d'eux.

**\- Quoi que vous disiez, je me vengerais..., **Fit La petite fille avec un sourire machiavélique.

Tous les otomes, y compris Natsuki et Shizuru ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre.


	2. Je te déteste maman

**Chapitre 2 : je te déteste maman...**

La venue de la petite fille et le ciel noir comme du charbon inquiétaient beaucoup d'otomes présentes dans la cour même la jeune Yumemiya semblait être dans un temps terrifiée mais surtout curieuse, curieuse de la nature de l'énergie qui se dégage de mira.

La petite fille regardait chaque personne présente, puis ses yeux restaient bloqués sur une jeune femme qui n'était d'autre que Shizuru, sa mère.

_**''C'est donc toi... Ma mère'', **_Pensa la petite fille.

L'approche d'une otome fit dévier son regard vers la personne s'approchant d'elle.

**\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal à l'académie sans agir... ,** Avertie Arika.

Mira s'avança près d'Arika pour être à sa hauteur malgré qu'elle était petite.

**\- Arika, arrête, c'est dangereux, **Intervint Nina en voulant intervenir en s'approchant d'elles, seulement une force l'empêcha d'avancer, elle levait son regard pour croiser le regard plus que glaciale de Mira, qui reporta son regard sur Arika.

**\- Pourquoi, à tu choisi d'être ce que tu essayes de devenir ? ... **Lui demande soudainement la petite Mira, ce qui provoquait la surprise d'Arika.

**\- Parce que ma mère l'était, et aussi quand j'ai vu Shizuru onee-sama se débarrasser des ennemies avec grâce, ça ma donnée encore plus envie d'essayée de l'être... **Arika baissa sa garde.

**\- Arika, c'est bien ça ton prénom, non ? , **Demanda Mira.

**\- Oui... **Répondit Arika. **Et toi ?**

**\- ... Mira...**

Ce prénom fut un électrochoc pour Shizuru, qui se souvenait toute même avoir donné le même prénom pour sa fille.

_**'' Ce n'est quand même pas... ''**_Ses pensées se coupèrent, refusant d'y croire.

**\- Tu penses que l'otome Améthyste est une personne qui ne fais ou qui n'a jamais fais d'erreur? , **Demanda froidement Mira.

_**'' De quoi elle parle, elle ne connait pas Shizuru'', **_Pensa la Directrice de Garderobe.

Natsuki s'approcha d'elles.

**\- Où veux-tu en venir, Mira ? ,** Demanda Natsuki.

Mira sentie des larmes rapidement lui montée aux yeux.

**\- Juste... , **Répondit Mira, mais elle se tut incapable d'en dire plus.

_**''Pourquoi je pleure, je suis ici pour me venger... ''**_Pensa Mira.

Arika baissa le regard.

**\- Je sais que Shizuru onee-sama à peut-être fais des erreurs, mais tout le monde en à déjà...**

Mira soupira.

**\- Aucunement de cette manière, **Répondit Mira d'une voix pleine de reproche.

Elle s'avançait vers Shizuru.

**\- Vu ton air, je suppose que tu ne me reconnais pas et pourtant, je te ressemble ?, **Demanda amèrement la petite.

Tomoe était prête à intervenir pour sauver Shizuru, s'il y avait besoin.

**\- Ara, C'est vrai la ressemblance est...**

**\- Après tout c'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas, tu as préféré rester une otome plutôt d'accepter d'avoir un enfant, **Interrompit Mira en coupant sa mère.

**\- Tu as eu un enfant ?, **Demanda Natsuki choqué.

Shizuru regardait Natsuki, elle vit que celle-ci était blessée et sous le choc, mais Mira disait la vérité.

**\- Oui...**

**\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir décidé de m'abandonner dans une guilde ?**

Shizuru avait toujours ressenti un vide depuis que sa fille lui avait été retirée.

**\- Je n'avais pas le choix...**

Mira serra les dents.

**\- Si, on a toujours le choix dans la vie, c'est ce que j'ai appris jusqu'à maintenant !, **Hurla Mira.

Sans se contrôler, Mira fit apparaître des chaînes de feu qui s'abattit sur Shizuru, celle-ci les évitait facilement sans à avoir appelle à ses pouvoirs d'otome, un halo violet entoura Mira au moment où elle s'apprêta de nouveau à attaquer fut arrêter,Tomoe qui s'était mise en garde quand elle vit son otome préférée se faire attaquer, elle réagissait, fonçant droit sur Mira, elle l'attrapait pour la frapper au visage et l'estomac, la petite fut à moitié sonnée.

Tomoe la prit par le col.

**-Tu pensais pouvoir attaquer Shizuru onee-sama sans que je réagisse, tu te trompe, **Déclara sombrement Tomoe, elle se remit à attaquer Mira qui fut à bout de forces.

Le supplice de la petite fille dura des secondes au moment ou Tomoe s'apprêtait de nouveau à l'attaquer, elle fut retenue par Shizuru qui la tenait fermement par le poignet.

**\- Ça suffit Tomoe,** Intervint Shizuru d'un ton sombre, tout en retenant Tomoe par le bras. **Ne la touche plus.**

En voyant le regard noir de son otome préférée, Tomoe se figea, Shizuru qui était douce en générale venait de lui parler différemment.

Mira regardait sa mère avec un regard remplie de douleur, le même regard quand un enfant se blesse, elle avait vu sa mère la défendre, pourtant, elle ressentit toute même de la colère pour celle-ci, Mira tomba agenouillée sur le sol.

**\- Je te déteste... Maman, **Murmura douloureusement Mira, avant de s'évanouir et tombée dans l'inconscience.


	3. Récupération & Bienvenue à la maison

**Chapitre 3 : opération Récupération &amp; Bienvenue à la maison**

**Garderobe.**

Tomoe n'avait pas eu de pitié pour une petite fille de six ans, continuant de la frapper c'est ce qui fait effondrer la petite Mira tellement que la douleur était présente, elle tomba dans un léger coma, le ciel sombre était redevenu clair pour le grand soulagement des otomes et de la directrice, Shizuru n'a pas pu s'empêcher de venir en aide à la petite fille au sol, quand elle vit du sang coulée de la bouche de Mira, elle criait en pleure suppliant Natsuki d'accepter qu'elle soit transportée à l'infirmerie, la directrice avait hésité, mais en voyant Shizuru se culpabiliser, elle acceptait que Mira soit prise en charge par Yohko.

**Plus loin sur des plaines, situées non loin de l'académie:**

Deux hommes observaient depuis le début les otomes et avaient vu la petite Mira tombée, les deux hommes se nomme Akizumi et Satoru, Ordonnée par leur maître, les deux jeunes furent chargés de surveiller Mira, ils connaissent par cœur la jeune mira, l'ayant vu grandir dans leur guilde.

Akizumi, un beau blond, aux yeux gris sombre, observa avec des jumelles la petite Mira.

**-Tu as vu ça ?,** Demanda Akizumi.

Un autre homme est allongé au sol regardant le ciel, il était brun aux yeux bleus.

**\- Ce regard, Mira ne l'a eu que lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans..., **Répondit tristement Satoru.

Akizumi posa ses jumelles au sol et regarda son ami qui était assis au sol.

**\- Peut-être qu'un jour, elle arrivera à pardonner à sa mère..., **Fit Akizumi.

**\- Oui peut être, hum comment on fait pour la récupérer, **Demanda curieusement Satoru.

**\- On va attendre, qu'elles baissent un peu leurs gardes et puis on agira en attendant, on regarde, **Répondit Akizumi.

Akizumi ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'observer l'otome améthyste de grâce qui était en pleure.

**\- La mère de Mira à l'air si toucher de voir sa fille dans cet état, **Remarqua Akizumi.

Satoru se leva pour observer à son tour ce que fixa son ami.

**\- Mon poto, C'est un peu normal, elle l'a quand même portée en elle..., **Répondit Satoru.

**\- Oui, je me demande comment l'otome ai pu abandonner son enfant,** Ajouta dégouté le jeune homme.

Satoru était d'accord avec son ami, Mira mérite beaucoup d'intention venant des personnes qui l'entourent, elle est si adorable.

**\- Une chose que nous pouvons laisser à cette mère, c'est qu'elle a fait une magnifique petite fille,** Énonça Satoru.

**\- Oui, on peut lui laisser, **Fit Akizumi.

Satoru avait déjà oublié, le plan que son ami à énonçais juste avant pour récupérer leur jeune subordonnée.

**\- C'est quoi de nouveau le plan pour reprendre Mira,** Demanda comme un idiot Satoru.

Akizumi roula des yeux, son ami sera toujours le même, c'est-à-dire tête en l'air.

**\- Je venais de te le dire avant...**

Satoru laissa s'échapper un rire nerveux de sa bouche, se grattant avec sa main l'arrière de sa tête.

-**Désolé mon poto, je suis très tête en l'air,** Fit gêner Satoru**. Donc on attend que ces vierges de la vie baissent leurs gardes et on agit... **Ajouta-il sans aucun gène.

Akizumi éclata de rire sur le coup, puis il se calmait.

**\- tu sais, il a meilleures de parler plus poliment des otomes, **Fit Akizumi .

**\- Comme les appelées mesdames les otomes vie...(**Baffe**)... Ouille, **Gémissant douloureusement Satoru.

Akizumi venait de donner un coup gentil vers le haut du crâne de son meilleur ami.

**\- Oups désolé mon poto, j'ai oublié que tu es fragile.**

**\- Ce n'est pas grave , **Fit en boudant Satoru.

**Garderobe.**

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Natsuki avait ordonné que Mira soit conduite à l'infirmerie pour être soignée, bien sûr surveillée et s'il le faut attacher.

Shizuru était assise dans le bureau de Natsuki devant une tasse de thé, semblant bien anxieuse et dans ses pensées _**"' comment j'ai pu ou même ne pas deviner que Mira est ma fille, j'espère qu'ils l'ont bien traitée dans la guilde''**_

**\- ... Shizuru-sama...**

Shizuru sortant de ses pensées pour se tourner vers la voix.

**\- Ara, Arika que me vaut ta visite ?,** Demanda doucement Shizuru.

Arika rejoignait Shizuru sur le canapé.

**\- Vous en voulez à votre fille ? , **Demanda Arika.

**\- Ara, non pas du tout, c'est même le contraire... Je n'en veux pas à ma fille, je l'ai abandonnée.**

**\- Ça prendra le temps qu'il faut, mais je suis sûr qu'elle vous pardonnera, une fois que vous l'aurez parlé,** Déclara Arika sur un ton rassurant.

Shizuru ne s'attendait pas à un comportement si mature de la part d'Arika qui est, d'habitude, maladroite et enfantine.

**\- Merci... **Shizuru souriait doucement.

Du côté de la plaine, les deux jeunes hommes descendirent des plaines pour essayer d'introduire discrètement dans l'académie, quand ils virent Maria dans les parages, ils se cachaient.

**\- Vite planquons-nous, **Chuchota Satoru en tirant Akizumi avec lui.

Se cachant derrière un mur, ils attendaient que Maria s'en allât pour continuer.

En moins de deux minutes les deux jeunes hommes réussirent à introduire l'académie, tout silencieusement, ils se mirent à la recherche de Mira.

**Infirmerie.**

Après le transport de Mira, celle-ci fut allongée sur lit d'hôpital et brancher sur des multiples machines, Yohko s'occupait de soigner les nombreuses petites plaies sur le visage, mais aussi deux côtes fêlées de la petite fille.

**\- ... Alors Yohko comment se porte la fille de Shizuru ? ** Demanda Natsuki.

**\- Cette petite montre une résistance plus supérieure que celle d'une otome,** Informa Yohko.

**\- Comment ça ?,** Demanda Natsuki en ne comprenant pas.

**\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que malgré le peu d'examen que je lui ai déjà fait, sont organisme montre qu'il est plus élever que celui d'une otome, elle n'a pas de nano-machine et pourtant son corps est résistant**, Expliqua doucement Yohko de manière que Natsuki comprenne.

Le regard de Natsuki se posa sur le visage de mira qui semblait être profondément endormie.

**-Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a peut-être était modifier génétiquement ou autre chose ?... **

Yohko fit signe à Natsuki de la suivre.

**\- Suivez moi, je vais vous montrez quelque chose.**

Natsuki obéissait, elles s'arrêtent près d'un interface d'ordinateur,Yohko pianota sur le clavier, un dossier contenant les tests de Mira apparut.

**\- Voilà, comme je le disais rien ne va dans ces tests...**

Natsuki était fixé sur les formes et ces chiffres affichés sur l'écran.

**\- Toutes ces formes et ces chiffres correspondent au patrimoine génétique, si je comprends bien ?.**

**\- Oui , seulement quelque chose perturbe son ADN , mais je ne sais pas quoi...**

Natsuki se tournant vers le lit ou se posait Mira.

-** Si elle est la fille de Shizuru, elle devrait qu'avoir un minimum d'énergie et non ce genre d'énergie que nous avons vu ou ressenti juste avant, c'était plus que ça, je ne peut pas permettre de la laisser repartir en libérer, elle pourrait devenir un danger pour Garderobe, **DéclaraNatsuki.

**\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera dangereuse, elle souhaite se venger de Shizuru..., **Fit Yohko gêné

**\- Je pense surtout que Shizuru doit plutôt nous expliquer, pour qu'on puisse l'aider,** Répondit Natsuki en soupirant l'air songeur.

Akizumi et Satoru pénétraient dans l'infirmerie sur la pointe des pieds, Akizumi n'étant pas de nature discrète faillit marcher sur objet au sol par chance, Satoru le retenait brusquement.

**\- Bon sang, poto apprend à mettre un pied devant l'autre en regardant le sol... **Murmura Satoru à son ami.

**\- Désolé, **Murmura Akizumi sur le même ton que Satoru.

Les jeunes hommes aperçurent leur amie allonger, pas loin d'elle, ils apercevaient le médecin et la directrice en train de discutez.

Satoru fit signe à son ami de se taire et de le suivre jusqu'au lit de mira, quand Akizumi, il surveillait chaque mouvement des deux femmes présentes pour éviter de se faire repérer.

_**''Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont ignorantes de pas surveiller comme il le faut''**_ Pensa Akizumi.

Satoru avait soulevé dans ses bras la petite fille, il fit signe à Akizumi d'attendre qu'il s'en aille en ce télé portant, sans le faire exprès il fit tomber son paquet de bonbons par terre.

Yohko et Natsuki qui avaient entendu du bruit se dirigeaient vers eux.

Natsuki s'approcha d'Akizumi.

**\- Qui êtes-vous ? ...**Demanda froidement Natsuki.

**\- Euh... Ben des visiteurs, euh est, vous ?,** Répondit Akizumi en souriant comme un enfant.

**\- Je suis la directrice et cet endroit et strictement interdit aux hommes ! **Déclara durement Natsuki.

Yohko voyant que l'homme derrière Akizumi s'apprêtait à partir avec mira dans ces bras, elle informa discrètement Natsuki.

Celle ci en intervenant.

**\- Je vous déconseille de ne pas vous en allez.**

**\- Va-y pars, je vous rejoindrez...,** Fit Akizumi à Satoru.

**\- D'accord...**S'adressant aux deux femmes.**Peut-être à un de ces quatre...**Puis il se télé porta sous les yeux ébahis de Natsuki et Yohko.

**\- ...Comment? ..., **Demanda ébahit Natsuki.

La directrice avec la bouche en bas et les yeux dehors.

**\- La magie des mages est plus forte que celle des otomes, elle permet de se télé porter facilement tout comme moi ou Mira,** Expliqua fièrement Akizumi.

**\- Je ne comprends pas , Mira n'est pas un mage, c'est la fille d'une otome..., **Intervint Yohko.

**\- Oui, mais on lui a appris à la maîtriser tous simplement,** Fit le jeune homme.

Natsuki resta quelque seconde inerte dans ses pensées.

_**'' Je ne peux me permettre de le laisser s'en aller facilement peut être que... Non, il semble bien plus fort, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, mais je ferais tout pour Shizuru, et même si ça implique de me battre pour elle ou même mourir...''**_

**\- Materialize...**Natsuki avait décidé de se battre , elle se transformait et endossa l'équipement d'otome, à Yohko.

**\- Yohko va te mettre à l'abri, **Lui ordonna Natsuki.

Le médecin obéissait sans plus attendre.

Pendant qu'Akizumi se mit aux positions de combat.

**\- Vous souhaitez vraiment rivalisez contre la force d'un mage c'est courageux de votre part !, **Rétorqua Akizumi avec un sourire narquois

Un halo de lumière bleu entoura le jeune homme ce qui fit reculer Natsuki.

_**''Ce n'est pas possible, sa force augmente'',**_ la jeune Kruger ressentie de la peur en elle.

**\- Bien Commençons !, **Déclara sombrement le jeune mage.

Une boule de feu de couleur vert apparut au creux de sa main.

**« APACTE MITRAILLEUSE DIVISION ATTAQUEZ...»,** La boule de feu se divisa en plusieurs particules qui se dirigèrent sans plus attendre vers Natsuki, qui réussit à éviter un bon nombre de boules de feu avec une agilité impressionnante détruisant au passage l'infirmerie.

Akizumi ouvrit ses yeux de surprise.

**'' Elle est bien plus agile qu'elle en là l'air''**

**\- Je suis finalement impressionné par votre agilité voyons voir si vous pourrez éviter ceci, **Fit en riant Akizumi.

Il levait ses main vers le haut, une énorme épée principale apparut au dessus de lui ainsi que des minis épées autour de lui.

**« OH LARME, PERMETTEZMOI D'INVOQUER LA PUISSANCE DE LA DANSE DES EPEES», **l'énorme épée principale au dessus de lui devenait vert... Murmurant **« feu...».**

**\- Je ne te laisserai pas terminer sans agir, **Fit Natsuki en Attaquant.

Akizumi se prit un coup pied de Natsuki qui le propulsa plus loin, Natsuki finit par remarquer les épées juste autour d'elle, toutes les épées l'attaquaient, trois des minis épées entraient dans sa peau une dans son épaule, une autre dans son estomac et une dernière près de son foie, pendant que le reste a été évité.

**\- AAAH ! ,** Natsuki hurla de douleur ce qui la fit s'agenouiller.

Malgré la douleur, Natsuki serra les dents, elle se relevait faisant apparaître son élément, une sorte de canon, Faiblement.

**« Chargement... De... Cartouche, quand elle sentit que son canon était prêt »,** elle fit feu **«FEU! ».**

Akizumi qui s'était relevé vit l'attaque lui arriver tout droit sur lui, il eut le temps de ce télé porter.

Une fumée avait envahi les ruines de l'infirmerie, il fallut quelque seconde pour que la fumée se dissipât, Natsuki avait repris sa tenue de directrice du sang se forma a travers, les épées magiques insérer dans sa peau avait disparut à la suite de l'attaque lui laissant des blessures profondes qui saignée, la jeune Kruger allait s'écroulait, mais fut rattraper par Yohko.

**\- Tenez bon directrice, je vous en supplie.**

La vision de Natsuki se faisait de plus en plus en trouble.

**\- Yohko..., **Fit Faiblement Natsuki, qui toussa du sang sortie de sa bouche.

**\- Non arrêtez de parler directrice...**

Natsuki souriait faiblement, avant de fermer les yeux et de tomber inconsciente.

**Quelque part dans le monde.**

**Guilde.**

Plusieurs jeunes mages rigolaient, s'entraîner avec agilité, puissance et de joie, une Maison Géante ne se trouvait pas loin d'eux une inscription était écrite sur cette maison _**''Guilde Donovan ''**_

Akizumi apparut une heure plus tard à l'intérieur de la guilde, il se dirigeait directement à l'infirmerie, Mira s'était réveiller quelques minutes après son arrivée à la guilde, elle se reposer assisse sur le lit, discutant avec Satoru.

**\- Je suis content de te savoir de retour dans la guilde...** Fit Satoru tenant la main de Mira.

**\- ... C'est vrai..., **Ajouta une personne venant d'entrer.

Mira tourna ça tète, son sourire devenait encore plus grand.

**\- Akizumi, tu t'en as sorti...**

**\- Bien sur...** Il s'asseyait de l'autre côté du lit pour prendre l'autre main libre de mira.

-** Jeune petite demoiselle nous fais plus une telle peur comme ça, sinon qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi, tu es notre poussine a tous dans cette guilde... Nous t'adorons, **Annonça avec tendresse Akizumi.

Des larmes coulaient sur sa joue, Mira savait que même si elle chercher l'amour d'une mère, ses amis étaient présents, et qu'ils pour toujours.

Les deux jeunes hommes voyant leur amie avec larmes la prient dans leur bras réconfortant.

**-Bienvenue à la maison petite puce,** Dirent au chœur les deux jeunes hommes.

Sur ces simples mots Mira fondit en larmes.


	4. Explication & Révélation

_** Chapitre 4: EXPLICATION &amp; RÉVÉLATION.**_

Yohko avait mis au courent les otomes ainsi que Shizuru sur l'état de santé de Natsuki, la directrice avait du être soigner dans sa chambre personnel comme l'infirmerie à été partiellement détruit.

Shizuru était à son chevet lui passant une serviette humide sur le front, les paroles de Yohko lui revenait sans cesse en tète _«La directrice aurai donner sa vie pour vous protéger ainsi que votre honneur, ces blessures prouves qu'elle tiens énormément a vous, Shizuru.»._

Yohko avait aussi ajouter _«Si vous lui cachez une vérité, vous devriez la lui dire, il ne ce reste par respect pour elle.»._

Les paroles de Yohko la fit réfléchir _«Ma Natsuki, je suis si heureuse que tu me protège, alors que je ne le mérite pas, pas par ce que je cache depuis 6 ans.»_Shizuru caressait délicatement la joue de son amie puis elle se penchait pour lui déposait un doux baisé sur le front «Je t'aimerais toujours ma Natsuki.»Chuchota tendrement Shizuru.

Au moment de se lever, brusquement elle fut retenue par le bras.

«...Tu...me dois...une explication.»Fit faiblement Natsuki.

Shizuru était étonné de voir son amie déjà réveiller après avoir reçu des blessures assez sérieuse, Natsuki ouvrit ses yeux pour croiser le regard fatigué de Shizuru _«Sans doute parce qu'elle a pleuré.»_Pensa Natsuki.

Natsuki tentait de se redresser en grognant et serrant les dents de douleurs, son épaule ainsi que son ventre lui faisait mal.

«Tu ne devrais pas forcer a te lever.»Dit Shizuru d'une voix inquiète.

Natsuki ne l'écoutait pas «je veux..juste me redresser pour m'adosser aux coussins.»Répondit amèrement Natsuki sous l'effet de la douleur, avec hésitation «tu veux bien m'aider?»Demanda Natsuki.

Shizuru hochait la tète positivement, avec douceur, elle aidait Natsuki à s'adosser contre les coussins,puis elle s'asseyait sur le lit près de Natsuki, quant a cette dernière, il lui fallut du temps pour s'adapter au sensation de point de sutures qu'elle avait, finalement elle adressait un regard vers Shizuru a la fois doux mais surtout interrogateur.

Avec hésitation Shizuru commençait à raconter baissant sa tète «sa remonte i ans au lycée ,tu te souviens? J'étais partie si vite.» Shizuru levait son regard vers Natsuki qui lui indiquer de continuer «J'ai commençais a me sentir mal, à avoir des nausées et par la suite à voir une forme lumineuse me suivre.».

**FLASH BACK.**

_**Quelques part dans le passé.**_

Elle se revoyait en étant à peine adolescente, son double adolescente était face à ma forme lumineuse.

«C'est...»fit Shizuru en tremblant de peur.

La forme lumineuse s'approchait d'elle, la faisant reculer «le destin...»reprit la forme lumineuse

«Le destin...mais de quoi?»Demandant en paniquant Shizuru.

«J'ai agis quand vous étiez au lycée, tu es une otomes pas comme les autres.»Déclara la forme.

«Je ne comprend pas»dit Shizuru avec incompréhension.

«Grâce à mon aide, tu à été choisie pour porter en toi , un futur qui apportera la paix dans ce monde qui en a déjà bien besoin»Expliqua La forme.

Shizuru s'écroulait au sol a cette nouvelle, elle mit ses mains sur son ventre«COMMENT JE PEUX ÊTRE ENCEINTE ALORS QUE JE N'AI RIEN FAIS?»Demanda en levant la voix Shizuru.

Ne disant rien, la forme prit la forme d'une personne incroyable qui rendait perplexe Shizuru.

«Viola-San, le seule moyen pour toi de le savoir est d'ouvrir ton cœur a la magie»Ajouta la personne.

«La magie...non il n'existe pas de magie qui puisse me rendre enceinte»Répondit Froidement Shizuru qui était intérieurement encore sous le choc de voir la personne face à elle.

«Il y a que une seule magie qui puisse est c'est une magie perdu que je dispose...je peux permettre ce miracle seulement si il y a un sentiment sincère, ton cœur et ton âme on choisit cette personne que tu aimerais toujours, cet œuvre à pu seulement ce réaliser grâce a cela »Fit la personne.

Le regard de Shizuru était fixé sur la personne en face d'elle, il s'agissait d'un homme, ayant des ailes d'ange «vous êtes quoi ?»Demanda curieusement Shizuru.

«Un demi ange et un demi mage, je me nomme Benjiro Heart.» Révéla Benjiro, il s'agenouillait face à la jeune adolescente, il mit ses mains sur chaque épaule de Shizuru « cet enfant ne sera certes pas comme les autres, mais il viens de la personne que vous aimez, je me suis charger de sa personnellement, même si cet enfant sera pur, il faudrait toute même le protéger contre les personnes malveillants pour éviter une catastrophe...»Ajouta Benjiro.

«Est mes pouvoirs d'otomes ?» Demanda inquiète Shizuru.

«Vous n'avez pas était touchée par un homme seulement par la magie, vous ne perdrait pas vos pouvoirs, mais je vous conseil de vous le faire retirer d'une autre manière que par voie basse, sa vous éviterai de garder des traces même si vous en aurai toujours, mais sa limiterai quand même les choses...»Informa Benjiro puis il ajouta avant de partir «vous serez une bonne mère ne vous inquiéter pas.».

Il disparut laissant Shizuru fondre en larme.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

Shizuru avait racontée l'histoire dans l'intégralité qui s'était passé dans ses souvenirs, elle osait pas à peine levée son regard vers Natsuki «Je suis désolé Natsuki, sa n'aurait jamais du arriver.»Fit Shizuru en larme.

Natsuki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles «donc ta fille est née par magie mais c'est aussi...»Natsuki essayait de récapituler mais c'était trop tôt pour elle de l'admettre.

C'est Shizuru qui décidait de récapituler à la place de Natsuki, Mal à l'aise «Mira à été créée dans le seule but d'apporter la paix, créer a partir de moi mais aussi d'une autre personne...est cette personne c'est toi...Natsuki.».

Natsuki fermait les yeux en entendant cela, serrant les dents «comment peut tu avoir garder un enfant que tu ne souhaitais pas?»déclara froidement Natsuki.

Honteuse, Shizuru fixait le vide« Je ne pouvais pas faire sa, abandonné mon enfant à déjà était un sacrifice si je l'aurai retirer c'est-a-dire avorter, sa aurai était un meurtre, je m'aurai voulu jusqu'à la fin d'avoir tuer ma fille...Not...»Se coupant Shizuru incapable de finir sous le regard furieux de Natsuki.

«Ou l'avait tu laisser et surtout fais naître?»demanda toujours énerver Natsuki.

«Elle à vu le jour dans la guilde ou je l'ai laissée, les mages qui étaient présents m'ont expliquer la même chose que Benjiro, accoucher par voie basse c'était impossible , donc ils me l'on fait retirer par césarienne à 8 mois de grossesse, j'ai pu toute même la prendre dans mes bras rien qu'une fois pour lui dire adieu, et comme j'ai n'ai pas était toucher par un homme ou quelconque seulement par la magie, je suis partie en gardant mes pouvoirs et surtout avec un vide en moi.»Terminant Shizuru

Elle voulut prendre la main de Natsuki seulement celle-ci la retirait.

«Je suis désolé, mais il me faut du temps, laisse moi seule...s'il te plaît.»Demanda Natsuki.

Comprenant la réaction de Natsuki, Shizuru n'insistait pas, elle se dirigeait vers la porte mais avant de sortir, elle se tournait une dernière fois vers Natsuki «Natsuki, si je dois récupérer Mira dans ma vie, sa serait seulement si tu ai d'accord et que tu soit près de moi, Mira devrait nous avoir toute les deux, quand elle apprendra la vérité.»Déclara Shizuru avant de s'en aller.

Une fois Seule, Natsuki jetait un verre contre le mur, choqué, limite traumatiser par la vérité.

Elle se rallongeant en grimaçant de douleur, Anxieuse et réfléchissant, elle finit par s'endormir...


	5. Symboles, Conséquence & Acceptation

_** Chapitre 5: Symboles, Conséquence &amp; _**Acceptation.**_**_

_**Quelque part dans le monde,**_

_**A la guilde.**_

**Trois semaines s'écoula, depuis que la petite Mira s'était rendue à l'académie de Garderobe retrouver sa mère, mais aussi Natsuki.**

**Satoru et Akizumi ont étaient envoyer en mission par le maître pour une durée inconnue, l'absence des deux jeunes hommes se faisait plus présent pour la petite Mira qui n'a pas pu venir avec eux.  
**  
_**FLASH BACK**_

**Le maître était venue à l'encontre de Satoru et Akizumi.**

**«Satoru et Akizumi, suivez moi».Ordonna le maître.**

**Les deux hommes se regardaient, puis ils suivit leur maître jusqu'à le bureau de celui-ci refermant la porte derrière, Mira qui avait tout vu ne pu s'empêcher de se dirigée vers la porte pour mettre son oreille contre celle-ci, de manière à écoutée la discussion. **

**_Au bureau_ **

**le maître s'était assis face a ces subordonnés debout en face de lui, il se pencha pour prendre une feuille qui la posait tourné vers les deux jeunes homme.**

**«Comme, vous l'avez sans doute compris, j'aimerais vous envoyez en mission de Rang Supérieur...».Déclara le maître.**

_**''**De rang Supérieur, mais c'est dangereux''**.**_**pensa Mira en écoutant.**

**Avec un accord commun, Satoru et Akizumi hochaient la tète.**

**«Nous somme d'accord».Répondit Satoru.**

**«Seulement à quoi consiste cette mission?».Demanda Akizumi.**

**Le maître s'adossa à son siège, croisant ses bras contre son torse.**

**«Je suis conscient, que cette mission ne va pas être une partie de plaisir...Comme il s'agit de neutraliser Benjiro».**

**Ouvrant grand leur yeux, les hommes ne s'attendaient pas à devoir neutraliser, un ancien de la guilde, ils ne pouvaient pas croire à cet requête.**

_**''**C'est qui, ce Benjiro**''**_**.Pensa curieusement Mira.**

**Le maître souriait en se souvenant de Benjiro «Benjiro n'ai sans doute pas le plus facile des mages à attraper,il est mauvais ,il pourrait très bien utiliser la force contre vous, du moins pour ne pas ce faire prendre».Ajouta le Maître.**

**Satoru semblait moins enthousiaste, il prit toute même la feuille qui était poser sur le bureau.**

**«Même si sa nous faisons pas plaisir, nous irons l'affronter et le ramener, sa nous tiens à cœur, Maître».Dit avec sincérité Satoru. **

_**'**'Non...''**.**_**Pensa Mira **

**«Vous reviendriez seulement si vous l'avez neutraliser, pas avant».Ajouta le maître.**

**«Bien!...».Répondirent Satoru et Akizumi en même temps.**

_''désolé...mais, je ne peux rester la sans agir, je veux venir avec eux''**.**_**Pensa Mira sentant sa magie grandir en elle.**

**La porte volait en éclat, laissant apparaître la petite fille.**

**«JE VEUX VENIR!...».Hurla furieusement Mira au bord de la colère.**

**Alors que l'énergie de Mira montait, un halos de couleur Bleu et rouge entoura la petite fille dont l'énergie augmenter encore et encore.**

_**''**Incroyable, on dirait que son apprentissage en la magie à porter ces fruits, sa magie à évoluée**''.**_**Pensa le maître.**

**Mira avait des larmes qui apparut dans ses yeux _''_**_depuis que je suis ici, je ne fais que de pleurer, je suis tellement triste__**''**_**.pensa Mira qui ferma les yeux, quand elle les ré ouvrit, un symbole représentant la paix apparut dans son œil gauche permettant à Mira d'acquérir encore plus de puissance, l'halos de lumière devenait par la même plus imposante.**

**Akizumi et Satoru n'avaient jamais vu la petite fille dans cet état, ils ne la reconnaissaient plus, en face d'eux se trouvait une fille différente, un autre symbole apparut cette fois sur le coté gauche du visage descendant jusqu'à ces bras.**

**Akizumi restait perplexe en reconnaissant le symbole,_''_**_Le symbole de l'amour...Comment à t-elle pu..._**_''._Pensa Akizumi.**

**Akizumi ne devait pas laisser Mira mettre sa vie en danger, il s'approchait d'elle, pour s'agenouiller à sa hauteur, la regardant dans les yeux.**

**«Ces symboles sont apparue parce que tu à ressentie un danger, même si ces symboles ne sont pas jolie sur ton jolie petit visage...Tu reste notre poussine».Fit avec douceur Akizumi qui passa sa main sur la joue de Mira, «Tu sais, tu ne peux pas venir, c'est trop dangereux on a besoin de toi dans la guilde, tu comprend cela?».Expliqua en douceur Akizumi.**

**Mira regardait son ami dans les yeux, voyant flou de l'œil gauche, l'œil gauche en question commença à saignée ce qui la fit tourner de l'œil perdant l'équilibre, elle faillit s'écroulait, mais c'est sans compter sur l'aide de Akizumi pour la rattraper au temps. **

**Le jeune Akizumi voyant du sang coulée de l'œil, essaya de la réveillé, Satoru et le maître l'avait rejoins au sol.**

**«Aller, Mira réveille toi».Fit inquiet Akizumi, tapotant doucement sur les joues de Mira.**

**Le maître fixa la petite, les symboles disparaissaient du visage de l'enfant de six ans.**

_**''**A peine 6 ans, elle peut utilisées une considérable puissance...Elle sera plus tard, une redoutable grande mage''._**Pensa le maître.**

**«Akizumi emmène la à l'infirmerie, vous partirez ensuite».Ordonna le maître.**

**«D'accord». Il souleva l'enfant de 6 ans accompagner de Satoru, il l'emmena à l'infirmerie.**

_**A GARDEROBE**_

Cela faisait 3 semaines, que les élèves on apprit que leur idole avait une fille, Natsuki avait quitter son lit, malgré qu'elle avait toujours des douleurs.

La jeune femme était à son bureau avec Shizuru dont elle adressait à peine la parole.

«Le calme semble être revenue».Fit calmement Natsuki.

«Ara, il est vrai que nous avons pas était déranger ces derniers jours».Répondit Shizuru «Souhaite tu que je te serve un thé?».Demanda Shizuru.

Natsuki hocha la tète, puis Shizuru partie quelque instant préparé le thé.

_''Je sais qu'elle attend de savoir mon avis sur la situation et sur ce que je pense de Mira''_Pensa calmement Natsuki.

Elle soupira, _''Cette petite est née par simple magie, j'ai toujours pensée que les otomes était seule au monde et qu'elles étaient fort, savoir que des mages existe et qu'ils sont bien puissant que nous, me fais froid au dos''._

Le bruit d'un tasse se posant sur le bureau la fit sortir de ses pensées.

«Merci, Shizuru».Dit poliment Natsuki, qui prit la tasse dans sa main pour y boire une gorgé.

«De rien, ma Natsuki».Répondit Shizuru en souriant.

Mal à l'aise «...Natsuki...nous pourrions parler de...».Demanda Shizuru,incapable de finir sa phrase.

«parler de ce que je pense?».Termina Natsuki.

«oui...».Répondit Shizuru.

Natsuki soupira, elle se leva pour se dirigée vers la grande vitre de son bureau, Shizuru se mit juste derrière elle, à sa droite.

«Cette situation, n'en a choqué plus qu'une, y compris moi même, je suis mal à l'aise, pourtant...Si la magie à créée Mira à partir de toi, mais aussi à partir de moi, prouve que la force d'une amitié sincère suffit pour que le destin agit...Mira n'a pas choisie de naître de cette manière, elle doit êtres également perdue...»,

Shizuru ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter, Natsuki se tourna vers Shizuru en souriant «Elle mérite de savoir la vérité comme tu mérite de l'avoir dans ta vie ou même dans notre vie, elle fait partie de nous».Termina Natsuki en baissant sa tète.

Depuis Trois semaines, Shizuru avait eu dans l'espoir que Natsuki accepte la situation, qu'elle croyait avoir mal entendue «ce qui veut dire...».Tenta Shizuru levant a peine la voix.

«Que nous allons la retrouver ensemble, le chemin sera sûrement truffé d'embûche et long, mais on la retrouvera ou elle reviendra à nous».Déclara sérieusement Natsuki.

Sensible comme sa fille, Shizuru éclata en larme, son amie la prit dans ses bras, «_on y arrivera à deux_».Chuchota Natsuki en déposant un baisé sur le front de Shizuru, cette dernière s'accrochait à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage.

_**Dans la cour de Garderobe.**_

Arika, Nina, Erstin, Lilie et Yayoi se rassemblaient souvent sur la pelouse depuis que Mira leur ai rendue visite, il y a trois semaines.

«Moi qui croyais que les otomes perdait leur pouvoir quand elle tombait amoureuse...».Fit Arika en comprenant rien.

«Peut être que Shizuru onee-Sama, avait trouver un moyen de les garder».Répondit Yayoi.

Nina ne pensais pas que c'était cela.

«Et si, des personnes aurez permit à l'otome Améthyste de grâce, d'enfanter pas par un homme mais autrement».Intervint Nina.

«Tu veux dire pas insémination ?».demanda Erstin et Lilie.

Arika ne comprenait rien à la discussion qui se déroulait devant elle.

«Oui, L'infirmerie a été détruit par un homme qui disait être un mage, donc peut être qu'un mage à utilisé une magie ou autre».Répondit sérieusement Nina.

«Peut être qu'on devrait pas se mêler des histoires de Shizuru onee-sama».Intervint finalement Arika.

Les trois autres filles étaient d'accord avec elle, elles interviendront seulement si l'académie est de nouveau en danger pas avant.

_**Quelque part dans le monde,**_

_**A la guilde,**_

_**Infirmerie.**_

**Une heure plus tard, Satoru et Akizumi étaient partie en mission laissant Mira à l'infirmerie.**

**Cette dernière s'était réveillé de mauvaise humeur, son œil gauche recouvert d'un grand pansement.**

**Le maître entra dans la chambre accompagner du médecin et d'un jeune petit garçon d'environ 7 ans. **

**Quand elle vit le garçon entrer dans la chambre, Mira retrouva le sourire.**

**«Chikayo...».Fit joyeusement Mira.**

**Chikayo s'avança jusqu'au lit de Mira avec un sourire inquiet, sur la pointe des pieds, il fit un petit bisou sur la joue de son amie.**

**«Sa va?...Sa fais pas trop mal?».Demanda Chikayo en montrant du doigt le pansement a l'œil.**

**Mira souriait «Un peu..Mais sa va passer».Répondit Mira sur un ton rassurant.**

**Le Maître fut touché de voir, de si jeune enfant se montrer autant d'intérêt et montrer ce qu'il ressentait à un si jeune age _''_**_Si jeune, et déjà proche, ils on un comportement d'adultes, Chikayo et Mira, ressentent ce nous les adultes avions même pas pu ressentir à leur age''._**Pensa le maître.**

**Le maître et le médecin s'approchaient d'eux, attirant leur attention.**

**«Mira, la puissance dont tu a fais appelle, ta demandé beaucoup d'énergie, avec ton jeune age et ton corps en croissance, tu à été vidé d'un seul coup de plus je pense que la magie dont tu a fais appelle est trop puissante tout court et que si tu l'utilise...Elle pourrait avoir des conséquences plus grave».Expliqua le médecin sur un ton sérieux.**

**Mira baissa la tète, boudant.**

**«Je suis désolé...Je voulais pas qu'ils partent...».Répondit tristement Mira.**

**Le maître posa sa main sur la petite tète de Mira, lui souriant.**

**«Ne t'en fais pas petite, tous ce passera bien pour eux, ils vont revenir, le plus important c'est que tu n'utilise plus ce genre de magie que tu avais utilisé juste avant».Ajouta le maître sur un ton à la fois autoritaire mais rassurant.**

**Le petit Chikayo prit la main de son amie, décidant de poser LA question.  
«Qu'est ce qui...arrivera si...elle l'utilise à nouveau?».Demanda timidement Chikayo.**

**Le médecin regarda le maître, pour lui demandé son accord pour en parler, par un simple hochement la tète, il lui donna l'autorisation.**

**«Le fais que Mira utilise cette magie peut lui faire baisser son système immunitaire...(il prit une pause prenant un courage pour continué)...L'œil gauche à été endommagé lors de l'utilisation de la magie...Si admettons elle l'utilise a nouveau, elle pourrait soit devenir aveugle à cet œil ou perdre la vie, ou dans un cas rare y restée...».Expliqua le Médecin.**

**Suite à l'annonce, le médecin et le maître sortaient de la chambre, laissant les enfants entre eux.**

**Chikayo regardait son amie, choqué de cette nouvelle ainsi que Mira, il monta sur le lit pour se blottir contre celle qui considère comme sa petite sœur.**


	6. Arrivée & Rapprochement

_**Hello pour les personnes qui me suivent, sa fais longtemps que je n'ai pas pu publiée de chapitre,**_

_**je m'en excuse, j'étais en période d'examens et les retards de publications risque de pas s'amélioré ,**_

_**je sera en stage d'ici peu.**_

_**Mais promis vers mi juin, je me rattrapera et j'essayera de finir la petite fic.**_

_**Ps: le village de Kuna est totalement inventé, il existe pas.**_

_**Bon voila la petite suite ^^**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

**Chapitre 6 : Arrivée au village de Kuna &amp; Rapprochement.**

Deux jours s'écoula, Satoru et Akizumi arrivaient enfin aux porte du village, au moment d'y pénétrer deux voix les interpellaient.

-Eh vous pas si vite...,**Averti la personne.**

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient en face de deux jeunes femmes d'environ 20 à 24 ans, la plus âgée s'avançait vers eux.

-Qui êtes vous et d'où venez vous ?,**Demanda méfiante la plus âgée.**

C'est Akizumi qui prit la parole.

-Nous venons de la guilde de Donovan, je me nomme Akizumi et lui c'est Satoru,**Répondit le jeune homme en désignant son ami.**

À l'évocation du prénom de _''Donovan'',_ la plus âgée se retourna vers son amie, Surprise.

-Il a envoyer de mage mais pourquoi?, **Fit surprise la femme en reportant de nouveau son regard vers les deux jeunes hommes.**

Satoru décida d'y répondre.

-On recherche Benjiro Heart...

la plus jeune qui était rester silencieuse depuis un moment s'avança à la hauteur du groupe.

«_Benjiro...»._**Murmura la jeune femme en serrant les dents.**

-Benjiro est loin d'être un mage comme les autres, vous ne pourrez pas l'attraper facilement, c'est l'un des meilleurs mage dans sa catégorie, **Déclara la plus âgée voyant que son amie montré des signes de colère.**

-Non Asa, c'est pas lui le meilleur , seulement c'est un gars dont faut pas faire confiance. **La plus jeune secoua la tète.**Si je le vois en face de moi, jamais je ne le laissera vivant après ce qu'il à fait.

-Hisako, la vengeance ne doit pas obscurcir ton cœur , c'est moi qui ai subit sa, je devrais me venger mais sa ne vaut rien, **Asa s'approcha de son amie et posa sa main sur son épaule.**

Akizumi et Satoru ne comprenaient pas ce qui ce passer.

-Pourquoi le détestez-vous ?, **Tenta de demander Satoru avec crainte.**

-Vous devrions aller en parler ailleurs, dans un endroit plus convenable, si vous voulez bien nous suivre..., **Asa prit la main de Hisako et la tira avec elle dans une ruelle, suivie de près par les deux jeunes hommes.**

_**GARDEROBE.**_

_**Le matin de Bonne heure.**_

Shizuru qui s'était lever tôt,après avoir passer la nuit dans les bras réconfortant de Natsuki ,la jeune femme se trouva déjà dans le bureau de Natsuki assisse gracieusement sur le canapé, un thé à la main, elle semblait être dans ses pensées.

_''Je regrette tellement de l'avoir abandonnée, ma petite fille, la fille de Natsuki, j'espère pouvoir rattraper mes erreurs, et qu'elle acceptera de m'écouter''**pensa Shizuru.**_

Après ne plus avoir ressentie la présence de Shizuru, Natsuki s'était réveillée et préparé, elle alla dans son bureau, en y entrant elle vit Shizuru dans ses pensées.

-Tout va bien ?, **Demanda Natsuki en rejoignant Shizuru sur le canapé.**

-A Natsuki c'est toi, **Fit Shizuru en sursautant.**

Natsuki fonça les sourcils.

-Tu pensais à Mira n'est ce pas?

-Oui, Natsuki comment va t-on faire ?, **Shizuru se leva pour aller face à la grande vitre.**

Natsuki soupira, elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher de Shizuru pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-On va tout faire pour que Mira oublie sa vengeance envers toi, **Natsuki caressa la joue de Shizuru qui à se contacte ferma les yeux.**

-Et entre nous ?, **Demanda Shizuru en encrant son regard tendre dans celui de Natsuki.**

Celle ci sentie ses joues s'empourprer face au regard si tendre de Shizuru.

-euh...entre nous...ben..., **elle fut coupé par les lèvres de Shizuru, Natsuki ouvrit en grand ces yeux surprise, mais ne pu s'empêcher d'y répondre, le baisé n'était loin d'être déplaisant à son goût.**

Leurs lèvres se sépara au bout de quelque seconde,Natsuki avait toujours les yeux en dehors toujours surprise, Shizuru se culpabilisa d'avoir profité de la faiblesse de Natsuki.

-Je suis désolé, **Shizuru voulue s'en aller, mais elle fut retenue.**

-Arrête de t'excuser Shizuru, **Natsuki ne voulait pas être lâche sur ses sentiments qu'elle ressent pour Shizuru.**Tu sais Shizuru , tous ces événements aurait pu affaiblir mes sentiments que je ressens pour toi , mais non.**elle colla son front contre celui de Shizuru qui la regarda incrédule.**Je sais que tu a du mal a me croire mais c'est la vérité, je t'aime toi qui à toujours étais la pour m'assister, m'accompagner et même si j'ai du mal à le croire , je t'aime toi qui m'a donnée une petite fille, **finit Natsuki en souriant.**

-Je dois rêvé, **même si c'était elle qui l'avait embrasser en première, Shizuru arriva pas à croire que la femme qu'elle aime venait enfin de lui dire ces simples mots qu'elle avait attendu depuis si longtemps.**

-Je suis sincère Shizuru , je t'aime, laisse nous seulement du temps et je te le prouvera, **fit Natsuki en déposant un léger baisé sur les lèvres de Shizuru.**En attendant, allons essayer de récupérer notre fille, d'accord?».

Shizuru hocha la tète.

-D'accord...

_**A LA GUILDE**_

Malgré son handicape à l'œil gauche, Mira était sortie de l'infirmerie avec l'autorisation du médecin, accompagner de Chikayo, elle décida d'aller voir le maître.

_**DANS LES RUES.**_

Les jeunes marchaient côte à côte en direction du domaine du maître.

-Qu'est ce que tu va lui demander?, **Demanda Chikayo.**

-Je vais lui demander si je peux quitter la guilde quelques jours».**Répondit Mira.**

Chikayo mit ses mains dans ses poches.

-Pourquoi faire?

Mira passa sa petite main sur le pansement propre de son œil gauche.

-J'ai vais pas utiliser beaucoup de magie, sa que Donovan et le docteur a dit ma fais réfléchir, je veux retourner à Garde robe pour revoir ma mère pour lui parler.

-Je croyais que tu voulais te venger d'elle, **Ajouta Chikayo sans comprendre.**

-Plus maintenant, **Répondit Mira.**

Les jeunes arrivaient au domaine du maître, arriver à la porte du bureau mira toqua.

Le maître leur ouvris la porte.

-Bonjours les jeunes...entrez...

Mira et Chikayo entraient dans le bureau, le maître referma la porte derrière eux puis il se ré installa derrière son bureau. Les deux jeunes se mit face à lui.

-Comment te sent-tu?, **Demanda le maître à l'intention de Mira.**

-Mieux..., **Répondit Mira.**

-Et toi Chikayo, tout va bien ?, **Ré demanda le maître à Chikayo.**

-Oui maître, **Répondit le jeune garçon.**

Le maître prit quelque dossiers pour les classées.

-Qu'est ce qui vous emmène dans mon bureau mes petits ?

Mira se tortilla les doigts anxieuse de la réponse du maître.

-Je voudrais retourner à Garderobe, voir ma mère.

Le maître leva son regard paternel vers la petite fille

-Tu es trop affaiblie, tu sais...».

Il fut couper par Mira.

-Oui je sais que je suis faible mais je n'utilisera pas la magie, je veux juste il y aller la bas normalement s'il te plaît Donovan, tu disais toi même que si on avait quelque chose qui nous tiens a cœur on devais pas abandonnée, j'ai changé d'avis , je ne veux plus me venger de ma mère, je veux simplement savoir la vérité, sur le fait d'où je viens, de qui je suis vraiment, s'il te plaît Donovan, **Mira faisait sa tète de chien battue dont le maître ne pourra pas résister.**

Il fallut pas longtemps pour que le maître cède.

-Bon d'accord mais tu n'ira pas toute seule, Akisada, Chomei et Botan t'accompagnera et bien sur Chikayo.

Mira eu un sourire grand comme le soleil, elle sauta dans les bras de son maître adorée.

-Merci Donovan...

Les deux jeunes sorties en courent avertir les mages qui allaient les accompagner puis ils partit se préparer.

Peu de temps, ils étaient en route, ils arriveraient pas a Garderobe d'ici trois jours vu le transport qu'ils avaient emprunté.

_**AU VILLAGE**_

Asa et Hisako avaient emmener les deux jeunes hommes dans un restaurent pour mieux discuté, les deux jeunes avaient appris que Asa et Hisako faisait partie de la Guilde mais qu'elles sont partie pour vivre tranquillement, les jeunes hommes ont apprit que Donovan( leur maître) est en réalité le petit frère de Benjiro, les deux frères se détestaient royalement depuis que Benjiro avait tenté d'abuser de Asa qui es la fille de Donovan.

Satoru et Akizumi avaient fait la connaissance de Elena, Nikita et de Isas les amies de Asa et Hisako , les deux jeunes femmes avaient étaient d'accord pour qui vienne dans leur villa pour quelques jours.


	7. Un passé Douloureux

_hello aux personnes qui me suivent toujours, j'ai finalement décidé d'avancé l'histoire, les chapitres sont déjà écrit , _

_je les postera bientôt pour finir la fic avant_

_que je ne commence mon stage._

_Nathan: Le chapitre sur le sacrifice arrivera bientôt, il s'agira d'une personne que connais la directrice, elle l'a juste perdu de vu durant longtemps._

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Chapitre 7 : Un passé Douloureux.**

**Ce petit chapitre et principalement basé sur les événements du passé de Asa et de ce qui à poussé aux mages de la guilde de Donovan à détesté Benjiro.**

_**FLASH BACK :**_

_**10 ans plus tôt, Asa est âgée de 15 ans à cet fait.**_

_**Terrain d'entraînement, la jeune adolescente est en compagnie de Hisako et de Isas, ils étaient assis sur le sol épuisées.**_

\- C'est pour quand ?,_**Demanda le jeune Isas, en regardant le ventre de son amie.**_

\- Bientôt, heureusement,_ **Répondit Asa.**_

\- C'est une honte...

_**Hisako se releva pour se mettre face à la personne.**_

\- On ta pas causé Benjiro...

_**Benjiro souri, il savait qu'il était bien plus supérieur à hisako qui est à peine âgée de 12 ans.**_

\- Tu ferai mieux de te calmé hisako sinon c'est moi qui va le faire...

_**Hisako serra les dents, depuis son enfance, elle déteste Benjiro, elle voulut s'approchait de lui mais Asa qui s'était redresser la retenu.**_

\- S'il te plaît ne fais rien.

_**Benjiro regarda Asa avec un air de dégoût.**_

\- Je ne sais pas comment mon frère ai pu accepté...

_**Asa fusilla son oncle du regard.**_

\- Qu'est ce que cela peux te faire, Mon père à accepter d'être un grand père pour ma fille, donc ne me juge pas, je suis peut être jeune , mais j'attends mon bébé avec impatience.

_**Benjiro prit brusquement Asa par la gorge.**_

\- Elle sera maudite, je fera tout pour sa...

_**Benjiro fut tiré en arrière se forçant à lâché Asa, à sa grande surprise la personne qui avait osé le touché n'était d'autre que hisako, qui était hors de elle. Une aura assez puissante se dégagea de Hisako ce qui impressionna Benjiro.**_

\- Tiens donc comme sa tu peux vraiment t'énerver...Plutôt mal.

_**Hisako sentie tous ses sens se développe, sa magie grandissait.**_

\- Tais toi, pour qui tu te prend de prendre de cette manière ta propre nièce.

_**Avec une vitesse folle, hisako est en face de Benjiro «Coup de poing du Lion sacrée» le poing de Hisako s'illumina d'une lumière jaune comme le soleil, sans attendre elle frappa Benjiro au visage ce qui a eu pour l'effet de le faire décollé du sol pour atterrir un peu plus loin. **_

_**''J**e vois, elle veut protégé sa meilleure amie, sa magie est toute même puissante''**Pensa Benjiro en se relevant.**_

_**En applaudissant.**_

\- Vraiment pas mal...Vraiment, mais hélas je dois partir, à plus les mioches.

_**Benjiro disparaisse.**_

_**Hisako le vit se téléporter, elle voyait noir.**_

\- Le lâche, il se tire comme sa...

_**Asa sourie, elle pouvait compté sur sa meilleure, son père et sur Isas celui ci était rester avec pour la soutenir.**_

\- Bon retournons à la villa.

\- Oui.

_**Les deux adolescentes et Isas partirent vers la Villa (qui est enfaîte un internat)...**_

_**DANS LA GUILDE**_

_**Benjiro est entré en force dans le bureau de son petit frère.**_

\- Je te comprend pas petit frère, ta fille est enceinte d'un voyou.

_**Donovan observa son frère ''**il est si remonté''_.

\- Sasuke n'est pas un voyou, seulement un mage noir.

_**Benjiro n'en pouvait plus , il tapait ses mains sur le bureau.**_

\- Justement un mage noir, le futur bébé peut être maléfique comme son père.

_**Donovan soupira, il se leva, il mit un coup de poing à son grand frère qui se cogna la tète.**_

\- Non je pense pas, et de plus cela ne te regarde pas tu na jamais accepté Asa, d'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais apprécié ni adoré , je te déteste comme frère donc laisse ma fille et ma petite fille tranquille est ce clair?

_**Benjiro grimaça cela faisait la deuxième fois qui se prenait un coup de poing, il passa sa main derrière sa tète il vit du sang dessus.**_

\- Ouai à plus.

_**Il sortit du bureau en claquant la porte.**_

_**A la tombé de la nuit, Benjiro étaient rentrer discrètement dans la villa et avait introduit la chambre de sa nièce, Dans sa main droite il fit apparaître une dague qui plaça juste au cou de Asa,celle ci avait sentie la présence de quelqu'un se réveilla, son oncle mit sa main au dessus de sa bouche.**_

_**Benjiro lui murmura.**_

_**\- **Laisse toi faire sinon toi et ta fille vous mourrez._

**Ces mots fit froid dans le dos de Asa qui hocha la tète, Benjiro posa sa dague à côté puis il écarta la couverture pour laisser apparaître le pyjama de sa nièce et un ventre arrondie.**

**\- ç**_a va être très intéressant..._

**Asa était paniqué, elle tenta toute même de se débattre griffant son oncle au visage, elle se leva du lit pour partir mais son oncle la retenu par le pied la faisant tomber, Benjiro se plaça au dessus d'elle.**

**\- C**_omme ta pas été sage, tu hurlera de douleur si il le faut._

**Il arracha le haut du pyjama, Asa se mit à crier, rapidement Benjiro camoufla le crie un mettant sa main sur la bouche de sa nièce.**

_''Sasuke aide moi je t'en supplie''_**Pensa complètement à bout Asa.**

**Comme si ses pensées on était entendue , au moment que Benjiro allait lui enlever son bas pour s'introduire en elle, une ombre noir comme du charbon apparut derrière Benjiro qui fut soulever en arrière.**

_\- Bon sang qui a..._

**Il se coupa quand il vit Sasuke, les yeux noir, il se tétanisa sur place en le voyant.**

**Sasuke aida Asa a se relever, lui passant sa veste, il se plaça ensuite devant elle pour la protégé.**

\- Tu regrettera ce que ta essayer de lui faire,** _«Ombre de la mort, emparer vous de lui»._**

**Des ombres apparut autour de Sasuke qui se dirigea vers Benjiro pour l'attacher.**

**Alerter par des bruits Hisako et Isas arrivaient en trombe dans la chambre de Asa, Hisako ne croyait pas ses yeux Sasuke leur ami était la en face d'eux combattant contre Benjiro.**

**Elle entra dans la chambre, Sasuke croisa son regard.**

\- Je sais, j'ai si changé.

\- Oui en effet...** Répondit Hisako**

**Sasuke s'approcha de Benjiro, ces yeux était si noir que Benjiro se mit a tremblé face à une personne plus fort que lui «J'en appelle au pouvoir absolue éparpiller cet homme au delà des enfers» une énorme boule aspira l'homme et disparut par la suite.**

**Le calme était revenue Asa fondit en pleure, Sasuke l'observa puis il se décida à aller la prendre dans ses bras.**

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, je suis la, je le serai toujours, tu la bien constater quand tu ma appeler, viens faut que tu te repose.

**Asa l'écouta, Sasuke du se coucher avec elle, la jeune adolescente ne lâchait plus Sasuke.**

\- Oui je sais mais si tu ne serai pas venu, il m'aurait violé...

**Hisako et Isas baissaient leur tète, ils s'en allaient de la chambre.**

**Il fallut longtemps pour que Asa se rendorme, Sasuke l'observa, Le jeune homme avait retrouvé ses yeux bleu, il regarda Asa avec énormément d'amour.**

_**QUELQUE PART :**** la boule apparut libérant Benjiro dans un état critique, il s'écroula dans le sable du désert. C'est à cet endroit qui décéda, devenant un demi mage ange/démon.**_

_**''**Vous me le payerez...Hisako et Sasuke''Pensa Benjiro dans un coma profond._

_**La rédemption n'est pas prévu pour Benjiro, pourtant il fera une chose de bien cinq ans plus tard ou pas,**_

_**Sasuke était rester à la guilde pour assisté à la naissance de sa fille nommé ''Asami'' puis il à du repartir.**_

_**Donovan était fière de sa fille , il avait appris ce qu'a essayer de faire son frère sur sa fille et il s'est promis que s'ils , ils se renvoyèrent, Benjiro le regrettera ,il regarda avec des yeux remplie d'étoile sa petite fille logés dans ses bras.**_

\- Elle sera bien protégé...je te le promet Asa...

_**FIN DU BLASH BACK.**_

_**Dix ans plus tard Réalité:Quelque part.**_

Benjiro était logé au dessus d'un toit d'immeuble, se souvenant des chose qu'il à pu faire,de bien ou de mal, la chose qu'il dois faire maintenant c'est de surveiller de loin Mira, même si il savait que s'était un monstre, il à voulut faire quelque chose de bien ou de mal , utilisé sa magie pour permettre a une femme de mettre au monde un enfant créée à partir de la personne dont elle aime.

Malgré tout son obsession resté de combattre, Hisako et Sasuke.

\- Bientôt...bientôt.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Prochain Chapitre:Enfin te revoir &amp; Début d'affrontement.**


	8. Enfin te revoir & Début d'affrontement

**Chapitre 8 : Enfin te revoir &amp; Début d'affrontement.**

Les trois jours passa très vite, une massive à été envoyer par le maître à L'académie de Garderobe, leur prévenant que la petite Mira arrivait avec des personnes l'accompagnant.

**GARDEROBE.**

Depuis que Shizuru sait que sa fille pouvait arriver a tout moment était à la fois anxieuse, inquiète et impatiente.

\- Tu devrais te détendre ma Shizuru.

Shizuru n'arriva pas à écouté, elle était si stressée.

\- Natsuki, je n'arrive pas à le croire, Mira va venir...

Natsuki rejoignait Shizuru au canapé, elle lui prit délicatement sa tète pour lui déposé un doux baisé, ce qui apaisa Shizuru qui demanda l'accès à la langue de Natsuki, celle-ci lui autorisa, au bout de quelques secondes, elles du se séparer par manque d'oxygène, Shizuru plaça sa tète au creux de l'épaule de Natsuki.

**EN DEHORS.**

Depuis qu'elle savait que son adorée Shizuru onee-sama était en couple, Tomoe à tout essayer pour détruire le couple qui ce solidifie avec les jours.

Arika, Erstin, et Nina surveiller de loin Tomoe, elles savaient très bien que la jalousie maladive de Tomoe pouvait porter préjudice au nouveau couple.

\- uhm qu'est ce que j'ai faim...**Fit Arika se tenant son ventre qui grognait.**

\- Tu avais que manger avant de venir...**Rétorqua Nina.**

\- Mais Nina-chan...tu m'avais pas laisser le temps...**Bouda Arika.**

\- Chut arrêtez, on va se faire repérer...**Fit Doucement Erstin.**

\- Oui c'est vrai...**Répondirent Arika et Nina.**

\- Enfaîte vous avez entendue que la fille de l'otome améthyste va revenir? ...**Déclara Nina.**

\- Oui j'en ai entendu parler, la directrice à eu une massive disant que la venue de Mira accompagnée de quelques personnes était imminente...**Expliqua Erstin.**

\- Je suis sur qu'elle ne fera rien...**Fit Arika en souriant.**

\- Oui sûrement... **Repris Erstin.**

Les trois jeunes otomes soupirèrent en même temps, surveillant toujours Tomoe.

_**AU VILLAGE.  
VILLA .**_

L'entente entre les deux jeunes hommes et Hisako et Asa se faisaient à merveille, les deux jeunes avaient fais la connaissance de Asami la fille de Asa âgée de 9 ans.

_**DEHORS.**_

Comme il faisait beau, ils avaient décidé de manger un barbecue dans la bonne humeur.

\- Maman, papa il est pas censé rentrer bientôt?

Asa regarda sa fille.

\- Si dans quelques jours...patience.

Asami malgré sa tristesse souriait.

\- Je vais essayer, il me manque.

Hisako s'adressa au deux hommes la bouche pleine.

\- C'est quand que vous comptez attraper Benjiro?

\- A oui on voulait vous en parlez, nous repartons ce soir, nous pensons qu'il est revenue à l'endroit de la guilde...**Fit Satoru.**

Asa était d'accord avec la déduction de Satoru, Benjiro est le genre d'homme a retourner sur les traces de son enfance.

\- C'est possible...

\- Ce soir je viens avec vous...**Déclara soudainement Hisako.** Ce qui surpris Asa.

\- Et pourquoi, toi? **Demanda Asa.**

\- Je sais que Benjiro à toujours de haine envers moi et Sasuke, donc je vais avec eux pour l'attirer et si il le faut l'affronter...**Fit normalement Hisako.**

**Asa soupira.**

\- Fais comme tu veux...

\- Oui...

Le soir venue les deux hommes ainsi que Hisako repartie en direction de la guilde, laissant la mère et la fille seules.

_**GARDEROBE.**_

Cinq personnes montaient les longs marche des escaliers menant à l'entrée de Garderobe, en haut Natsuki, Shizuru, Arika et Nina les attendaient.

\- Ils arrivent ! **Fit Joyeusement Arika.**

Nina était plutôt sur la méfiance.

\- Arika méfie toi quand même. **Répondit posément Nina**.

Natsuki ainsi que Shizuru étaient d'accord avec Nina, même si leur fille venait en paix, il fallait toujours être sur ces gardes.

\- Nina à raison, Arika. **Confirma Natsuki.**

Arika sourie, voyant Mira plus très loin, elle se mit à courir vers elle, Nina ne pu s'empêcher de lui hurler dessus.

\- **ARIKA REVIENT BON SANG!**

Arika lui fit signe de la main

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas Nina!**

Nina tira la tète.

\- Comme si je pouvais m'inquiéter pour elle.**Murmura Nina dans sa barbe.**

Natsuki et Shizuru ayant entendu se souriaient, Natsuki prit la main de Shizuru et la serra en douceur.

_**AU ESCALIER.**_

Arika rejoint Mira, de loin elle n'avait pas vu le pansement à l'œil de cette dernière.

\- C'est arrivé comment?

C'est Chomei qui répondit à la place de Mira.

\- Un abus de magie, son œil est endommagé.

Arika était surprise mais elle finit par sourire.

\- Ta maman ta attendu impatiemment.**Confessa Arika.**

Mira regarda sa mère de loin.

\- Ah bon...

\- C'est vrai... ,Arika tendit sa main vers Mira. Viens...

Mira regarda longuement la main tendit par la fille plus grande qu'elle, après hésitation elle la saisit.

Arika sourit elle fit signe au accompagnateur de les suivre ,les quatre hommes les suivaient jusqu'à l'entrée ou les attendaient la directrice.

En signe des respects les quatre hommes se baissaient pour saluer.

Arika lâcha la main de mira et la poussa en douceur vers sa mère.

\- Bonjour maman...**Fit timidement Mira.**

Shizuru sentie ses larmes coulées, sa fille l'avait appeler ''maman'' sans colère, ni tristesse.

\- Bonjour Mira.

La directrice invita les invitées à entrée pour aller dans une grande salle.

_**DANS LA SALLE :** _les invitées s'asseyaient sur les chaises un peu à l'écart quant-à Mira elle s'asseyait près de sa mère et de Natsuki.

Natsuki voyant que tous le monde étaient bien installé, commença.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir dans mon académie sans arrières pensés.

Akisada se leva et mis sa main vers son cœur et se baissa légèrement.

\- Nous somme de même enchantés que vous ayez accepter.

Puis il se rasseyait, Mira fixa sa mère mais aussi Natsuki qui avait sa main liée avec celle de sa mère.

\- Je voudrais savoir maintenant...**Déclara Mira.**

Shizuru ne s'était pas douté, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir parler de son passé à sa fille, donc elle commença son récit en douceur.

\- C'était maintenant il y a six ans, je venais de finir d'étudié, plusieurs fois j'ai sentie une présence me suivre, et j'avais remarquer un changement dans mes habitudes, à l'intérieur de moi, c'est seulement à sept mois de grossesse que j'ai rencontré un homme un peu spécial qui à admit qui ma permit d'avoir un enfant d'une personne cher à mes yeux, sans l'aide d'un homme mais par magie...

\- Donc je suis fais à partir de la magie...

Shizuru posa sa main sur la tète de sa fille.

\- Oui, quand je suis tombée enceinte je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, j'étais perdue, cet homme, Benjiro m'avait dis de te protégé et je n'ai pas pu le faire...

Au nom de Benjiro, Mira et les quatre hommes se regardaient. Akisada croyant avoir mal entendu.

\- Vous avez bien dis Benjiro ? **Repris Akisada.**

\- Oui en effet, pourquoi?, **Demanda Shizuru en haussant les sourcils, comprenant pas.**

Mira soupira.

**\- **Mes deux amis ont été envoyer en mission pour l'attraper, le maître à dis que Benjiro était mauvais.

**\- **Mauvais, non il ma permise de t'avoir,**Fit sans comprendre Shizuru. **

Arika et Nina qui étaient restés calme, commençait un peu a avoir peur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il veut cet homme? **Demanda la directrice.**

Botan qui connaissait le grand Benjiro depuis longtemps pouvait tout expliqué.

\- Je pense que au moment que vous l'avez rencontré, il était certes plus calme mais au fond de lui il avait sûrement une idée derrière la tète , en créant Mira à partir de vous et de la personne dont vous aimez, il était sur d'accomplir une première partie de son plan, vous étiez jeune , il savait que vous allez l'abandonné, son idée aurait été de prendre Mira sous son aile pour accomplir l'autre partie de son plan qui est de se venger de Sasuke et de Hisako, seulement vous l'avez quand même pas abandonnée n'importe ou, vous l'avez confiez à notre guilde ''Donovan'', la bas nous avons pu la protégé, sans trop nous souciés.**Expliqua Botan.**

**\- **Qui sont Hisako et Sasuke ?**Demanda Shizuru.**

\- Deux puissants mages qui ont envoyer au tapis Benjiro, Sasuke avait empêcher Benjiro de faire du mal à sa famille, il à utilisé une attaque contre lui, qui la transporté ailleurs,Actuellement nous le recherchons, on pense qu'il reviendra mais cette fois ci directement ici pour s'emparer de Mira, votre fille.**Ajouta anxieusement Botan.**

Natsuki compris que son académie était en danger. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Mira posa une question.

\- Maman qui es mon deuxième parent alors?**Osa demandé Mira, cette question l'avait brûlé les lèvres depuis le début.**

Shizuru fut gêné, elle regarda Natsuki comme pour avoir du courage. Seulement Mira n'est pas dupe , elle pensait déjà savoir la réponse, elle attendit que c'est sa mère qui lui dise.

\- Ton deuxième parent est...,**elle se coupa tellement qu'elle était gêné.**

Natsuki intervenait.

\- C'est moi, ton deuxième parent Mira.**Fit Natsuki qui devenait rouge.  
**

Cette nouvelle ne surpris pas Mira ,Arika et Nina mais les quatre autres personnes présents dans la pièce. Shizuru remarqua que sa fille n'est pas du tout surprise.

\- Tu n'a pas l'air surprise, pourquoi?

\- Parce que vous êtes proche, bien trop proche, je l'ai deviné et puis sa me dégoûte pas d'avoir...deux mamans...**Déclara heureuse Mira.**

Natsuki et Shizuru ne pu s'empêcher de prendre leur fille dans leur l'étreinte Mira ouvrit en grand son œil disponible sentant une présence.

_**PAS LOIN.**_

Satoru, Akizumi et Hisako courraient vite, ayant sentie Benjiro non loin, avait accéléré.

\- On arrivera pas à temps , on met trop de temps, on se rejoint la bas les gars,**Fit hisako légèrement essoufflé. _«Éclair du lion»_, **sur cela hisako fut recouverte d'une halos jaune méconnaissable et partie comme une éclair en direction de l'académie.

''_Tu n'arrivera pas a tes fins, Benjiro, tu payera ce que ta essayer de faire dans le passé''__**Pensa Hisako en pleine course.**_

_**A Garderobe.**_

Les retrouvailles ont été écourté par l'arrivé de Benjiro. Botan qui le vit l'attaqua.

**_«Orge de Poings»_**, avec vitesse les poings de Botan frappait Benjiro, qui semblait ne pas sentir la douleur ,sans le moindre effort il l'envoya boulé ailleurs.

Natsuki et Shizuru se mit devant leur fille pour la protégé.

\- Vous les otomes, vous ne rivalisez pas du tout avec des mages, je vous conseille de pas vous mettre sur mon chemin, et donné votre fille sans faire d'histoire.**Fit narcissiquement Benjiro.**

\- Aaaaaaaaaaah.! , **Akisada fonça sur Benjiro sans réfléchir.**

\- Insolent, **Benjiro le vit arrivé et le prit par la gorge**.Je vais t'apprendre à joué au dur, Disparaît microbe **_«Hall Des ténèbres»,_** l'attaque consuma Akisada qui tomba inerte sur le sol.

\- Noonn! p'a ,**Chikayo couru près de son père, le secouant. **Réveille toi, s'il te plaît papa.

Benjiro souriait, heureux de ce qu'il avait causé, Shizuru, Natsuki et surtout Mira étaient choquées mais pas pour les mêmes raison.

_''Il la tué sans la moindre effort et il ressens aucun remord''_ **Pensa dégoûté Natsuki et Shizuru.**

mira fixa son ami en pleure qui tenait sont père dans ces bras, elle ressentie son cœur se serrée.

_''Non...Akisada, c'est un enfer''_ **Fit dans ses pensées la petite fille.**

Benjiro s'avança vers Chikayo.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Gamin tu sera le prochain, **Benjiro fit apparaître sa dague, et la brandit sur Chikayo, celui ci ferma les yeux, rien ne venait à la place il sentie des gouttes lui tombée sur sa joue, il ré ouvrit à sa surprise, Mira était face à Benjiro, lui servant de bouclier humain, la Dague était planté dans son épaule, Benjiro n'avait rien vu venir.**Sale gamine, tu ne devais pas intervenir.

Mira grimaça de douleur, elle tira sur le manche de la dague pour la retirer de son épaule.

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'une personne si mauvaise que toi ai permis à mes parents de m'avoir, je te hais.

Arika et Nina avaient rejointes Shizuru et Natsuki.

_''…...comment peut-il tuer sans cœur, c'est inhumain''_**Pensa Arika.**

Mira retira doucement son pansement, et laissa apparaître son œil, Chikayo compris ce que son amie avait l'attention de faire.

\- Non mira arrête c'est de la folie,**Hurla en pleure Chikayo. Voyant que Mira n'avait pas l'intention de l'écouter , il s'adressa à ces parents. **Arrêtez la, elle peut y restée.

Cela fit réagir Natsuki qui se matérialisa et attaqua sans réfléchir Benjiro, elle fit feu avec son canon ,l'attaque fit reculer l'homme.

Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Natsuki, ni sa fille, Shizuru devais agir.

\- Shizuru va t'en avec autres, **Avertie Natsuki concentré sur l'homme qui se relevait. Shizuru ne voulait pas écouté ainsi que Mira qui regarda sa deuxième maman.**

\- Okasan**, Fit doucement Mira.**

Avec L'aide de Arika et Nina, Chikayo transporta sa père, Chomei et Botan en dehors de la salle, laissant Shizuru, Natsuki et Mira contre Benjiro.

Benjiro semblait maintenant sérieux.

\- Finis de jouée, je vais passé au chose sérieuse.**Des sphères noir apparut. «Multiples sphères des ténèbres, attaquez les», Les sphères foncèrent sur Shizuru, Natsuki et Mira, Au moment de les touchées un bouclier d'une couleur jaune apparut, les protégeant.**

**''**Bon sang, mes sphères , qui à osé''**Pensa furieusement Benjiro.**

La fumé provoqué par l'impacte des sphères contre le bouclier se dissipa révélant une personne derrière Shizuru, Natsuki et leur fille.

Mira se retourna.

\- Hein mais..., **Face à elle se trouvait une jeune femme. **

**\- **Excusez moi de mon retard...**Fit la personne en souriant.**

''Hisako...''**Pensa Benjiro en Voyant la jeune femme en face.**

Hisako à l'attention de Shizuru et Natsuki.

\- Vous pouvez partir, je m'occupe de lui...**Fit Hisako toujours le sourire aux lèvres.**

**''**Elle est trop sur d'elle, si elle croit encore pouvoir rivalisé avec moi, elle se trompe, je vais lui faire regretter d'être venue jusqu'à la pour se mêler des affaires des autres''**Pensa Diaboliquement Benjiro.**

**\- **Pense tu pouvoir me battre, Hisako?, **Demanda Narquoisement Benjiro.**

**\- **Méfie toi des apparences, c'est toi qui mordra la poussière avant moi.**Répondit Hisako, à la famille juste en face d'elle.**Maintenant allez vous en, vous venez a peine de retrouver votre fille c'est pas pour la perdre n'est ce pas?

Shizuru souleva sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras, Mira saignée pas beaucoup de sa épaule mais elle était fatigué, elle fit signe à Natsuki d'écouté la jeune femme, mais Natsuki fixa Hisako_ ''Non sa ne peux pas être elle, si c'est le cas elle à si changée''_ **Pensa Natsuki,** puis elle se dirigea vers la porte la boule en ventre, toute même inquiète. Au moment de sortir, Natsuki s'adressa à Hisako.

\- Bonne chance...

''_Petite sœur'' **Pensa Natsuki.**_

Puis elle sortie, Hisako souriait.

''Tu ma reconnue n'est ce pas...Nee-san''**Pensa Hisako.**

Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Tu es prêt?

\- Toujours...**Répondu Benjiro sur de lui.**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**Il restera encore deux chapitres avant la fin:**

**Prochain chapitre 9:Sacrifice.**

**Chapitre 10: Un enterrement en sa mémoire.**


	9. Sacrifice

_**Chapitre 9:Sacrifice.**_

_**À GARDEROBE, DANS LA SALLE:**_

Hisako et Benjiro s'apprêtaient à s'affronter. Hisako attaqua en première _«Aile de lion sacrée»_un vent d'aile heurta Benjiro qui croisa ses bras sur son visage pour se protégé, ces pieds s'enfonçait dans le ciel plus que la pression ce faisait.

Hisako ne s'arrêta pas la.

-Rien que pour toi, je vais rajouter, **Fit -t-elle, elle fit apparaître deux clones , elle plaça sa main en face de ses clones qui fit apparaître une boule d'énergie, une fois prête , les deux clones disparaissaient. Hisako bondit sur Benjiro, la boule a la main _«Orbre du lion sacrée»_ , très près de Benjiro, elle le frappa avec son attaque créant des explosions dans la salle.**

_**EN DEHORS DE L'ACADÉMIE.**_

Les explosions s'enchaîna,Chikayo aidée des deux jeunes otomes avait placé les blessées au sol, Natsuki et Shizuru avaient fait une annonce dans le micro incitant tous les occupants de l'académie à sortirent dans le calme, elles étaient tous dehors.

Shizuru tenait toujours sa fille dans ses bras, Mira s'était endormie,

en entendant les explosions Natsuki n'a pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, Shizuru le remarqua, elle confia sa fille à Chikayo et alla la rejoindre, Natsuki dos à elle.

**-**Ma Natsuki, tu semble inquiète pour cette hisako... **Fit remarquer Shizuru.**

Natsuki se retourna vers elle.

-Elle se bat pour nous...

-Oui c'est noble de sa part, pourquoi es tu si...

Natsuki la coupa.

-Il s'agit de ma petite sœur...

Shizuru ne s'attendait pas à entendre cela, beaucoup de chose c'était passé en si peu de temps, et elle venait maintenant d'apprendre que la femme qui se battait contre Benjiro est la sœur de Natsuki et donc la tante de Mira.

-Je pensais que tu étais fille unique...

Natsuki secoua la tète.

-j'ai menti, dans le passé moi et Hisako, petites on étaient très proche, quand chacune de nous avons du être séparées, je me suis retrouver seule, et elle dans la même guilde ou tu avais laisser Mira, le destin est si cruelle, depuis le début cette guilde est la source qui nous a permit retrouver Mira et maintenant Hisako. **Natsuki baissa la tète des larmes lui coulait sur les joues. Tendrement Shizuru lui souleva la tète et lui déposa un tendre baisé sur les lèvres puis sur le front.**

**-**Ne t'inquiète pas...ta famille sera toujours la pour toi, ma Natsuki...**Fit tendrement Shizuru. **

**DANS LA SALLE DÉTRUITE. **

Le combat faisait rage, une fois sur deux Benjiro avait l'avantage, lui et Hisako sont déjà dans un état lamentable.

Deux dagues apparut dans chacune des mains de Benjiro, il attaqua avec précision Hisako qui les évitaient, il lui frôla l'épaule et la joue laissant une cicatrice qui saigna.

-Tu a progresser certes mais je reste toute même le plus expérimenté, ** Fit Benjiro en préparant son attaque la plus puissante.**Je sens que avec toi, je vais devoir l'utilisé, donc si tu a un testament c'est le moment de le dire.**Il levait ses deux mains en l'air. _«_**_Par le sang du démon AIZEROSA»_,**Il jeta sa foudre noir sur Hisako.**

_''Ouille ça va faire mal''_** Pensa hisako créant un bouclier, la foudre ultime heurta son bouclier qui céda sous la puissance, elle se prit l'attaque de plein fouet.**

Benjiro s'agenouilla épuiser, il regarda son œuvre, hisako couché sur le dos, du sang coulé de ces nombreux blessures visibles.

-Je te l'avais dis...tu ne gagnera pas...**Ajouta sadiquement Benjiro épuisé.**

_**ENTRE LA RÉALITÉ ET L'AU DELÀ.**_

_«N'abandonne pas, tu n'en à pas le droit». **Fit une personne.**_

_Hisako était tombé dans son inconscience._

_«suis- je déjà morte?»**Ce demanda Hisako.**_

_«Non mais si tu n'agis pas, tu peux l'être».**Déclara la personne.**_

_Hisako regarda droit devant elle, il n'avait rien seulement du blanc._

_«qui me parle, qui êtes vous?»**Demanda t-elle.**_

_La personne apparut devant hisako._

_«Tu ne reconnais pas ton meilleur ami,Hisako ?»**Demanda t-il.**_

_Hisako le reconnut enfin._

_«Alphonse...».**Fit t-elle.**_

_«Tu ne devrais pas être la, mais plutôt entrain de mettre une raclé à cet imbécile de Benjiro».**Rétorqua-t-il.**_

_Hisako s'approcha de son ami pour être à sa hauteur._

_«cela fais si longtemps, que je ne t'ai pas vu, pourquoi je dois déjà te quitté?».**Demanda-t-elle.**_

_Alph souriait, il caressa la joue de sa meilleure amie._

_«Tu a un travail à finir, ta grande sœur compte sur toi...».**Fit-il.**_

_Hisako repensa à sa courte rencontre avec Natsuki, elle devait se débarrasser de Benjiro même si elle doit y laisser sa vie._

_«Très bien».**Fit-t-elle en disparaissant...Alphonse souriait...**_

_**RÉALITÉ****.**_

Benjiro toujours épuisé regarda curieusement le corps de hisako, il le vit bouger.

_''C'est pas vrai, elle est vivante''_**Pensa Benjiro**

Hisako bougea , douloureusement elle ouvrit ses yeux, la lumière lui faisait mal.

Elle se redressa en grimaçant, avec une incroyable force elle se retrouva debout face à Benjiro qui es agenouillé.

-Surprise! **Fit faiblement Hisako.**

Benjiro n'avait plus déjà plus d'énergie, il craignait le pire, il vit hisako s'approcher vers lui avec du mal, la marque de la malédiction apparut sur le visage de Hisako et s'étendit jusqu'à ces bras, la jeune femme très près de Benjiro s'agenouilla lourdement sur le sol, elle le fixa de ses yeux devenu jaune perçant.

-Il...faut plus ...pour m'avoir...**Le corps de hisako se transforma en une énorme source de feu jaune.**Si...je dois donné ma vie pour te battre je le ferai. **Benjiro ouvrit ces yeux en grand, Hisako posa soudainement ses mains autour de la nuque de Benjiro pour le bloqué, le corps de hisako brûla petit à petit celui de Benjiro. **Moi aussi je peux...utilisé mon attaque ultime.** Benjiro essaya de ce détaché mais la force de Hisako était sans limite, celle-ci ce concentra, son corps se consuma d'une lumière plus imposante, hisako murmura **_«SUPER NOVA DU LION»._

**Finalement Hisako fit explosé son corps et celui de Benjiro par la même occasion, les deux avaient hurlés de douleur, l'explosion détruisait petit à petit tous les pièces, puis l'académie tous entier.**

**DEHORS.**

Quand elle vit l'académie exploser ,Natsuki cria le prénom de sa jeune sœur, et s'était écroulé au sol en pleure, Shizuru était la pour la soutenir.

Arika était terrifier en face d'elle ,l'académie était détruit.

-Qu'est ce que on va devenir...**Laissa-t-elle échapper.**

Tous le monde étaient déstabilisés et anéantie pour la directrice qui était en larme.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Avant dernier chapitre: Chapitre 10: En sa mémoire.**


	10. Un enterrement en sa mémoire

_Hello les personnes, comme je commence mon stage __voila le dernier Chapitre, j'espère qui vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews, sa me permet de savoir si la fic vous plaît, et surtout_

_savoir mes erreurs._

**Chapitre 10: Un enterrement en sa mémoire.**

Quatre mois s'écoula depuis que l'académie à était détruite et que Hisako, la jeune sœur de Natsuki est morte.

La plupart des otomes fut retournées dans leur famille ou restaient avec Shizuru, Natsuki et leur fille dans le village de Kuna ou vivait Hisako, les habitants eux pleuraient leur amie disparut.

Elles furent accueillie par Asa la meilleure amie de Hisako, qui en apprenant la mort de celle-ci s'est complètement écroulée, Natsuki en avait déduis que sa sœur et Asa avaient était ensemble sans que personne ne s'en doute.

Shizuru et Natsuki avaient fais la connaissance des plus proches amies de Hisako, malgré que sa sœur lui manquait, Natsuki essaya de reprendre du poil de la bête pour sa fille et Shizuru qui on était présente depuis le début, le couple s'était encore plus solidifié, elles ne pouvaient plus se passer de l'une et de l'autre.

Des habitants du village de Kuna qui sont des anciens mages de la guilde '_'Donovan''_ étaient partis dans les décombres de l'académie pour retrouver la dépouille de hisako, ils leur a fallut une semaine pour la retrouvée, le corps de cette dernière avait brûlée, mais la marque de malédiction était toujours présente, les mages l'on ramené dans le village ou elle devait être enterrer.

Chomei, Botan , Chikayo ainsi que Satoru et Akizumi étaient rentrés à la guilde emportant le corps de Akisada qui fut mis sous terre peu de temps après, le maître fut mit au courent que Mira restera avec ces parents, et il était toute à fait d'accord.

**AU VILLAGE.**

**DANS LA VILLA.**

Le jour de l'enterrement approcha à grand pas, Natsuki et Shizuru étaient dans leur chambre, du moins Natsuki, Shizuru était dans la pièce d'à coté en train de ce doucher pendant que Natsuki réfléchissait.

Dix minute plus tard Shizuru ressortie de la douche vêtue d'une simple serviette sous les yeux de la pauvre Natsuki qui se redressa rapidement, elle observa les courbes voyant de sa petite amie ainsi que sa poitrine avec des yeux pétillant.

\- Dis moi, chérie tu pourrais...**Fit gêné Natsuki.**

Shizuru souriait, elle aimait voir l'effet qu'elle avait sur Natsuki ,sans gêne elle retira sa serviette puis se mit a califourchon sur les genoux de Natsuki et l'embrassa.

Dans le baisé.

\- Je te veux Natsuki... **Murmura Shizuru dans le baisé dont elle laissa échappé un gémissement de plaisir.**

Elles reprirent le baisé moins timidement ce qui arracha un gémissement de plaisir de la bouche Natsuki laissant le passage a la langue de Shizuru qui unissait leur langues ensemble, Natsuki fit retourner Shizuru et l'allongea sur le lit, elle se mit juste au dessus, Natsuki rompit le baisé et regarda Shizuru avec des joues en feu.

\- Tu es sur de vouloir continué...**Demanda timidement Natsuki.**

Shizuru lui fit son plus merveilleux sourire.

\- Oui, j'en suis sur...

Natsuki n'attendit plus une seconde, elle reprit possession des lèvres de Shizuru dans un baisé chaste, trouvant que Natsuki avait encore trop de vêtement Shizuru, l'aida a ce déshabillé, puis Natsuki se replaça au dessus de Shizuru, qui était déjà bien excité, Natsuki s'empara des lèvres de Shizuru, celle-ci ouvrit mieux sa bouche pour laisser leur langues se mêler en entendant les gémissement de plainte de Shizuru, Natsuki explora sont corps, mordillant les petites partielles du corps sublime de la femme juste au dessous d'elle, celle-ci se cambra encore plus suppliant presque à Natsuki d'aller plus loin, Natsuki obéissait...

**AU REZ DE CHAUSSEZ.**

Mira,Asami et Roméo étaient rouge de gêne, même en regardant la télé ,ils entendaient tous ce qui ce déroule à l'étage.

\- Ben dis donc , tes parents font du bruit, **Fit gêné Asami. **Pire que ma mère en faisait.**Fit-elle rouge comme une tomate.  
**

Mira souriait nerveusement.

\- Désolé, Okasan à beaucoup été triste, Maman la réconforte maintenant de cette manière, **Répondit Mira complètement rouge.**

Roméo rigola.

\- C'est trop marrant de vous voir dans cet état les filles, ah ah ah, **Fit en rigola le jeune garçon.**

\- Tes vraiment pas possible Romeo, **Fit d'un air amusé Asami.**

\- C'est quand l'enterrement de hisako ?,**Demanda Mira.**

Sur cette question Roméo arrêta de rigola, la mine triste.

\- Demain normalement, chaque habitants pourra lui dire un dernier adieu.**Répondit Asami à la place de Roméo.**

**\- **J'aurai tant aimé connaître ma tante...**Fit tristement la petite Mira.**

Asami comprenait la tristesse de son amie.

\- C'était une personne formidable, je la connaissais depuis toute petite, ma mère ma souvent dis que si Hisako n'avait pas était présente pour la sauvé, je serais pas de ce monde, ta tante s'occupait beaucoup de moi, avec les enfants, elle avait souvent était froide mais avec moi c'était le contraire,j'adorais Hisako, je l'adora toujours...**Répondit Asami ayant une larme qui tomba sur sa joue.**

**De la cuisine : **Asa avait écouté sa fille, ces paroles l'avait fait pleurée, elle se demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas partie avec Hisako mais c'était trop tard maintenant, hisako ne reviendra jamais, elle l'avait perdue, perdue l'être qu'elle aimait le plus après sa fille.

Vers minuit, tous le monde avaient décidé de se couché pour être en forme à l'enterrement de hisako, Shizuru et Natsuki après leur nuit s'étaient elles aussi endormies.

**Le lendemain.**

Le jour de l'enterrement , tous les habitants étaient rassemblés dans un cimetière du village, le cercueil au centre, Shizuru, Asa ,Asami , Natsuki, Roméo Elena, Isas furent devant tous le monde étant les plus proches de leur amie disparue, un prêtre parla.

\- Dieu à créée l'homme, qui doit parfois le ramené plutôt près de lui, on née poussière et on meurt poussière, Nous somme présents pour dire un dernier adieu à Hisako Kruger qui nous a quitté en héros et que personne oubliera, elle et son sourire.**Termina le prêtre les larmes aux yeux, il connaissais très bien Hisako.**

Comme dans toute coutume, des membres de la famille ou des amies peuvent s'exprimer et dire un dernier adieu, c'est Asa qui alla la première devant tout le monde.

Elle avait déjà des larmes.

\- J'ai connus Hisako quand elle avait quatre ans et demi seulement elle venait a peine d'arrivée, a ce moment j'ai su qu'elle deviendra une personne bien et en effet hisako faisait que me protégé, nous protégé, nous remonté le moral, nous soutenir plus particulièrement me soutenir quand j'étais enceinte jamais elle faiblissais au moindre obstacle, beaucoup d'entre nous la connaissais , l'apprécié pour sa juste valeur, je me souviens de la fois ou on se trouver a la guilde hisako avait fais tourné la tète à Donovan qui finalement était tombé dans l'eau c'est ce qui nous fait tous bien rire, je ne t'oubliera jamais hisako, tu va me manqué...beaucoup de personne c'était douté que hisako et moi avions une liaison et je regrette quelle soit plus la pour vous dire que ''oui'' nous avions une liaison, j'aimais profondément hisako.**Asa s'arrêta la ,elle prit une rose et la jeta sur le cercueil son visage était rouge de larme. Ce fut au tour de la fille de Asa, Asami.**

**\- **Je suis pas étonné de savoir que ma mère aime Hisako, je l'adorais donc pars ou commencé, quand j'étais bébé le première jour ou j'ai ouvert les yeux elle était la me portant, elle avait peur de me faire tombé, au fil des temps avec hisako et Alphonse ont mangeaient des glaces maman n'avait d'ailleurs pas aimée, hisako lui disait souvent que les glaces sa faisait grandir alors que ce n'est pas vrai, sur cela on avait rigoler, Tu va me manquer beaucoup, beaucoup Hisako...**Asami fit pareille que sa mère, elle prit une rose et la mis sur le cercueil et alla dans les bras de sa mère.**

Natsuki se rendait compte que beaucoup de personnes aimaient sa sœur, elle ne pu s'empêcher de pleuré elle aussi, mais avant de vraiment se laisser aller ,elle alla devant tous le monde faire son petit discours.

\- Je me souviens vaguement de mon enfance avec hisako, j'avais environs six ans quand j'ai étais séparée de ma petite sœur , elle en avait quatre mais son sourire était déjà présent à cet âge ,la dernière fois que j'ai voir ma petite sœur, c'était ce jour ou elle c'est sacrifié pour préservé ma fille et celle que j'aime, mon cœur l'a perdue une deuxième fois à jamais, pour hisako,je continuerai à avancé parce que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, loin de moi , près de mon cœur ma petite sœur.**Imitant le geste de Asa et Asami, elle prit une rose, puis elle la jeta dans le trou, elle regarda longuement le cercueil enfuie dans le trou,elle finît par rejoindre Shizuru et sa fille, Natsuki ouvrit ses yeux d'étonnement pensant être folle, vers le cercueil, elle crut voir sa sœur.**

_''On se retrouvera grande soeur, j'étais heureuse de te revoir'' **Fit la voix de Hisako dans l'esprit de sa grande sœur. Natsuki souriait doucement.**_

Chaque habitants déposaient une rose, petit à petit la terre recouvrit le cercueil , quand il fut recouvert, un à un les habitants s'en allaient le cœur anéantie sauf Natsuki qui resta un peu devant la tombe de hisako, tenant la main de Shizuru, Mira aussi était près d'elle.

\- Tu va bien, chérie?,**Demanda Shizuru.**

**\- O**ui allons-y, **De son autre main disponible, elle prit la main de sa fille, ensemble elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie du cimetière, avant d'y sortir Natsuki se retourna une dernière fois vers la tombe de sa jeune sœur, son cerveau lui joua un tour, elle revit le fantôme de sa sœur lui sourire et lui faire un clin d'œil avant de disparaître, ces gestes fit sourire Natsuki, apaisées elles sortirent du cimetière pour commencé leur nouvelle vie.**

**Fin...**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_**Voilà la fin, Nous nous retrouvons bientôt pour la prochaine Fic...**_


End file.
